Burlesque
by Bella Kali
Summary: When Draco runs into Hermione at a Burlesque night club things get interesting. Rated M for sexual content and adult themes.
1. Burlesque

Chapter 1

Burlesque

AN: Hello there. I got the idea for this fic after seeing the movie Burlesque. It won't be like the movie though I will use music from it. There will be OCC from the characters and will be slightly AU. This fic will be music based as I do like to include music in my writing for music is my greatest inspiration. This story will contain adult themes. I own nothing. Enjoy!

Draco didn't know how he had allowed Blaise to talk him into coming to this muggle club but he had promised a good time. So here he sat at a table nursing a whiskey waiting for the head lining performer to make her appearance. Blaise had promised Draco that he would not be disappointed and he hoped he wouldn't seeing as how he needed a distraction from his annoying, clinging girlfriend Pansy.

"So who is this girl anyways?" Draco asked looking about the dark burlesque club looking bored,

"No one knows where she came from but she is a hottie and has an amazing voice. Just relax and enjoy yourself you will like her." Blaise said calling the waitress over and ordering another round of drinks. The lights all went down around them and lights came up on stage. There were a few girls all in corsets facing away from them all sitting in chairs.

_It's a cold and crazy world  
That's raging outside  
But baby, me and all my girls  
Are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg  
Gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's need  
Is burlesque_

The woman singing had an amazing voice Draco couldn't wait to see what she looked like. The girls swung around on there chairs legs resting across the backs. Draco couldn't make out her face because she had a hat half draped across her eyes. Her brown curly hair big and full her lips bright red.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love  
Sex  
Ladies no regrets_

The girls got up from the chairs and stood to the sides of the chairs as she sang hitting the chairs to the beat. Dipping their hips swaying and flipping their hair to the music. Draco had seen stripping but nothing like this. This made you want for more rather than thinking I have seen this before.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love  
Sex  
Ladies no regrets_

The girl threw off her hat into the crowd and dipped down flipping her hair about. This woman was like sex on hard wood Draco had decided. She moved sensually and he finally got a look at her full outfit. She wore a black and red stripped corset with black frilly hot shorts, black fishnet stockings and black pumps. He had never much been a fan of the color red but right now he didn't care. Red was good in his book from now on.

_Been holdin' back for quite some time  
And finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir faire_

Fasten up  
Can you imagine what  
would happen if I let you close enough to touch  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave  
Baby that's guaranteed  
Why?

It's a passion,  
An emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do 

_Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque_

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque

I tease 'em til they're on the edge  
They scream and moan for more and more baby  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure bring them to their needs

_Fasten up  
Can you imagine what  
would happen if I let you close enough to touch  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave  
Baby that's guaranteed  
Why?_

It's a passion,  
An emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le

_Burlesque_

Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  


The girls all converged together dipping and swaying to the beat. Running their hands along not only there bodies but each others as if they were part of a large orgy. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of the stage. Something about that lead girl seemed so familiar.

_It's a passion,  
and emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque_

The song ended and the dancers left the stage for the next act to come on much to Draco's disappointment.

"Well what did you think? Good right mate?" Blaise said elbowing Draco who just nodded. "Yes well wait til you meet her I have arranged for her to come say hello to us." Blaise announced and Draco just looked at his best friend. She was going to be coming here. Draco thanked Slytherin that he had dress well this evening opting for a dark grey button down and black dress pants and lose tie. Even causal he knew he looked amazing. That's when she came out and started making her way to their table stopping here and there to say hello to the regulars that came in. The closer she got to their table the more Draco's heart began to pound he had never seen a woman so beautiful. Though he got the shock of his life when she was finally at there table. The beautiful woman who had just been up on stage was none other then Hermione Granger. Draco mentally slapped himself for having the thoughts he had about the woman he had just seen on stage.

"Granger?" Draco managed to spit out as she was shaking hands with Blaise. Hermione looked over at him and gasped in realization at who was at the table.

"Malfoy?" she replied petrified. Draco couldn't believe what he was looking at. Hermione Granger in a corset and hot shorts. He was sure that she had been working for the ministry seeing how she was the brightest witch of their age. Oh how the mighty have fallen he mused. "What in the name of all that is good and holy are you doing?" she asked her voice dripping with malice. He smirked at her looking her up and down.

"I could ask you the same thing. Blaise mate I can't believe you never realized who this was." Draco said looking to his Italian friend. Blaise had never been particularly observant but how could you miss who this was.

"Who said I hadn't. I just never mentioned for I did not think it was relevant. We have all grown up and she is a wonderful performer." Blaise said smiling at Hermione.

"Thank you must I must be going now." And with that Hermione left with out another. She couldn't believe what had happened she was sure that he was going to make her life miserable now and the one place where she could get away from the wizarding world was sure to be taken from her soon she thought.

"We must come here again." Draco stated to his friend downing the remainder of his

whiskey.

Back stage Hermione was trying to calm herself. She had asked for two shots of Don Patron to be brought back to her. As soon as she had them she knocked both back reviling in the feeling it gave. Ever since the war she had begun to drink something chronic. It was the only thing that kept the pain away. Kept the memories of death and lost ones. She believed she would have been fine if her parents hadn't died because she had been foolish and brought them back before all the death eaters were caught. It was her fault they died and then her and Ron breaking up and now hating each other. Harry hardly spoke to her after she told him that she was leaving the wizarding world because she couldn't stand to be part of a world that had caused her so much pain. So now she was reduced to dancing half naked for strangers. It was about the only thing she could find seeing as how she didn't have a degree in anything because she had gone to wizarding school. But it paid well and free boozes for the most part and though she had made friends with the girls she danced with and liked what she did she had no fulfillment in her life. She was now a hard hearted woman no longer the soft warm motherly figure that those who known her knew her to be. She shut out the world and didn't let herself get close to anyone. The loss hurt too much and she wouldn't have it again. And then Draco Malfoy had to walk in here and bring back the memories she had been trying to forget since the war ended two years ago. She hoped he wouldn't spread the news around that she was working here but she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him as they say.

When Hermione got home that night she went to her closet and pulled out a thin long box. She blew the dust off of it that had accumulated over the years. She opened the box and there lay her wand. She ran her fingers over it and felt the magic pulse out to her calling her to pick it up and cast a spell any spell. Hermione sighed and placed the box far back in her closet and went to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine and proceeded to drink the whole thing before going to bed. Tomorrow would tell if she was going to have to uproot her life and move on because Malfoy couldn't keep his mouth shut. She prayed to any deity that would listen that he wouldn't.


	2. Candyman

Chapter 2

Candyman

AN: Hello! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Please review and let me know your thoughts. It is always nice to hear from my readers. I do not own Harry Potter, any music used, or any story aspects that relate to the movie Burlesque. Well here is the next installment. Enjoy!

Hermione went a week without seeing Draco or anyone she recognized from the wizarding world. Maybe he wasn't going to rat her out after all she thought. That was until Saturday night. Hermione was back stage getting ready for her number when the lady who ran the club came up to her.

"Hermione there are some gentlemen who would like to see you after your number this evening and they are very handsome. You are becoming quite popular around here I may have to up the admissions charge." And with that she was gone helping some other girls with their costumes. Hermione finished getting ready and headed towards the stage.

Draco sat at the same table him and Blaise had been at the week prior. He had talked Blaise into coming back and when Blaise inquired as to why Draco was so keen on coming back Draco simply told him it was nice to see miss goody two shoes knocked off her high horse and he couldn't get enough of it. Blaise just gave him a look and agreed. He knew his friend had other motives for coming back but who was he to question what Draco did he hadn't been honest with his best friend about the girl he had been seeing so he just kept his mouth shut. They sat drinking their whiskey waiting for Hermione to come out.

Hermione took her place on the stage adjusting her top to make sure it would stay in place during her number. All of the girls were dressed up as 1930's pin up girls in military uniforms. Hermione's was a light blue uniform that was a short sleeved tie off top and hot shorts with white round toe pumps. It was a cute fun flirty look. The curtain came up and it was show time. The band started to play and Hermione sung and danced her heart out.

_met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman_

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar

He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman

Hermione went back stage and changed out of her costume leaving her hair and make up the same and putting on a black silk slip dress and black heels and went out to the table where she was pointed to and let our a groan. It was none other then Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini again. She marched over to the table and demanded to know what they wanted.

"Hey Granger I am just enjoying the show like everyone else here. Who would have thought though that you could move and sing the way you do. Someone finally knock loose that pole you had up your ass all those years." Draco taunted.

"Yes well go find another show to enjoy I don't want you coming back here." Hermione told him.

"Too bad. I quite like it here the women are quite….enticing," Draco said eyeing Hermione up and down and it made her feel quite naked. Hermione wished she had something to cover herself up. At that moment her boss came up and greeted the gentlemen.

"Hello I am Cherry. How are you gentlemen this evening? Is our little jewel treating you kindly?' She asked sweetly. Cherry was a woman that looked innocent and sweet enough but she wasn't a woman to cross she took care of her girl and made sure they were treated right.

"Yes ma'am I am Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini. I would like to talk to you if I may about a business proposition." Draco stated and Hermione gave him a panicked look to which he just smirked at.

"Of course why don't you follow me back to my office and we can talk." Cherry stated gesturing for Draco to follow her. Blaise gave Hermione an apologetic smile. Hermione just turned on her heels and went back to the dressing rooms. Hermione waited for forty-five minutes before she saw Cherry again.

"So what did he want?" Hermione asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"The most wonderful news my dear. He wants to contract you out to appear with him in public for a few benefits. He is even going to buy you all new dresses to keep for everything and he is willing to pay a hefty sum." Cherry said beaming.

"Well you may inform that I won't do it. I am not a slag." Hermione stated.

"Now he isn't looking for that. Just someone beautiful to have on his arm and it would be work. You would be promoting the club and bringing in more business and if I may be honest you are contracted to this club and if I have to force you I will. It is good money Hermione and you don't have to touch him or be touched in anyway you don't want." Cherry told her.

"Ok but being in the same room with him is being too much. Please Cherry don't make me do this." Hermione pleaded.

"We are losing money Hermione. If you don't accept I am going to have to sell the club. Do this for the other girls. What would they do if they lost their jobs?" Cherry told her preying on Hermione's soft side for the girls she danced with.

"Fine I'll do it but do not expect me to be nice to him."

"Be as mean as you want to him just smile and look happy in public that is all you have to do. It will be five dates over the next month. He will be by tomorrow at noon to take you out for dresses," and with that Cherry left to go finish out the contract with Draco. Hermione sat and stared at herself in the mirror. What had she just gotten herself into?


	3. Deal with the Devil

Chapter 3

Deal with the Devil

AN: Hello Again! Hope you are enjoying the story thus far. For pictures of outfits and characters check out and search for ssteele2989 and the album is Burlesque. I own nothing. And as always please review and let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!

Hermione got up showered and got ready for her meet up with Draco. It was beginning to get chilly since they were coming to the end of September and so she opted for a light black sweater, skinny jeans and flat boots. She left her now tamed curls down and finished with some light make up, if she was going to be trying dresses on she was going to at least look nice for herself. She grabbed her purse and left for the club. When she got there Draco was leaning up against the side of the building looking like he owned the place. He wore dark jeans and a dark blue button down with some dress shoes. Hermione had to admit even though she hated him he was gorgeous.

"Looking good Granger. Your hair looks nice like that. Way better then the frizz ball you had back in school." He commented pushing himself off the wall.

"Ok Malfoy let's get one thing straight. I don't want to be doing this so the less we have to talk to each other the better. Unless we are out in public and have to look like we like each other don't talk to me, don't ask me about my life, and don't mention school got it." Hermione told him.

"Why not actually try to like each other Granger. I am not the same kid from school I may surprise you." Draco said. Hermione scoffed.

"Not likely. Once a snake always a snake," she told him.

"Suit yourself then. Shall we go," he said offering his arm.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked looking at him.

"A place I know that will have what I am looking for, for you. Cherry told you that I was going to buy you all of the dresses and accessories didn't she?" He asked her.

"Yes how are we getting there?"

"Apparate of course now if you will kindly take my arm we can be on our way. The sooner we do this the sooner you can be away from me." He told her cracking a slight smile. She huffed and took his arm she was not looking forward to this because she realized she was going to be thrust back into the wizarding world and she hated that fact.

Hermione stood outside of a shop in Diagon alley that she had never noticed before. Draco opened the door and she was stunned by the dresses she saw. All were beautifully made and looked expensive. The shop owner came up and began to talk to Draco as Hermione wandered around looking at the dresses on the mannequins.

"So where will I be accompany you to anyway?" Hermione asked looking over at Draco who was finished talking to the shop madam.

"Well there will be a hospital benefit, the ministry dinner and benefit, the opera, a dinner at the manor and a costume ball. Now I have final say on all purchases today so I want to see each dress you will need three long evening gowns and two shorter dresses. Penelope should already have the dresses in there and if the first round isn't perfect off the bat then I think the old lady maybe losing it" Draco told her showing her the way to the large dressing room.

"You mean you come here often?" Hermione asked him.

"No personal talk Granger remember. Your rules not mine." Draco said tsk'ing her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and stepped into the dressing room. The shop owner had already left dresses and shoes in the dressing room for her to start to try. Hermione looked trough the dresses in the room and picked one that she loved because it was red and would probably grate on Draco's nerves because he hated red with a passion. The dress was a long flowing satin number that had a low dipping v neck and a tight waist that showed off her curves. She then put on the red strap heels that had a circle red jewel that rested against the top of her foot. She looked like a seductress in the dress and she loved it. She stepped out and Draco's eyes almost came out of his head. Yes he was beginning to like the color red very much. With her dark hair and golden skin tone she looked like Aphrodite herself.

"Well?" Hermione asked him turning about so he could see the whole dress.

"Yes I like that one it would be perfect for the ministry dinner and benefit. Red is a good color on you Granger. Next one then." He told her and she went back into the dressing room rolling her eyes. She picked up a cute little blue number and put that on next. This was a shorter dress coming to just above her knees. It had an a-line neck line and the straps crossed over her chest. This number was tight all the way down and made her seem curvier then she normally was but in a good way. The heels that went with this dress were blue sparkling open toe pump. This dress she knew she would have fun in.

"That is a yes," Draco stated immediately upon seeing her.

"The heels don't make it seem slag-ish?" she asked. She may love the shoes but they looked like something she may wear at work.

"Not at all I think that they give it a fun young quality. Do you think I would let you be on my arm in front of the press and society if you looked like a common slag? No I think not. You must wear that to the hospital benefit." Draco told her.

"Do I get to pick where I wear any of these dresses?" Hermione asked annoyed that not only was he getting final say in not only the dresses but also telling her where she was to wear them as well.

"No you don't now onto the next one if you please." Draco said shooing her back into the dressing room. Next she tried on a one shoulder black dress that had silver jewels running along the top. It fell in an a-line fashion with just a little draping done from her shoulder down across the opposite hip. She put on the silver strap heels that had a braided jewel strap that ran up the top of her foot. This was simple and elegant. Hermione walked out and simply got a nod from Draco and walked straight back into the dressing room to try on the last dress. Draco was sitting waiting for her quite enjoying watching her try on these dresses. Being able to look over and grade the look. When she came out he wanted to rip the dress off of her and take her right there in the dressing room. She may look like a goddess in red but in green she would have made even the gods jealous of her beauty. She wore a one-shoulder emerald green velvet dress that came to her knees with peep toe pumps in the same color and fabric. Her in green would be his down fall and he prayed that even though she looked wonderful in it he hoped that she wouldn't wear it often around him. He had been so enraptured with he beauty that he didn't notice Hermione snapping her fingers in his face trying to get his attention.

"Malfoy. Pick. Your. Mouth. Up. Off. The. Floor." She said slowly annunciating each word as if she were talking to a child.

"I can hear you fine Granger you don't need to talk to me like I am a child. You will wear this to the dinner at the manor they will all love to see a Gryffindor in green." He said with a smirk.

"Fine but this is the last dress in there what about the dress for the ball?" Hermione asked and with that Draco motioned for Penelope to bring out the final dress she carried a large black garment bag with her and Hermione wondered what on earth was in that the bag to make it special enough to keep it in the back of the shop.

"I have just the dress. One of a kind and it will be perfect for her . I promise you." Draco nodded and Penelope had Hermione follow her into the dressing room. Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked out and Draco's heart pounded against his chest. He couldn't breath and almost couldn't look at her because of how beautiful she looked in the dress. Draco knew then that he was in trouble. She wore an off the shoulder white gown that had a tight corseted top and a full bottom that had draping down the front and a small train, she had white gloves that went up past her elbows. Draco imagined this is what fairy princesses looked like.

"You look…." Draco began.

"It's too much isn't it. It looks more like a wedding dress then a ball gown I think." Hermione said feeling self-conscious. She couldn't make out Draco's look.

"No it's perfect." He said walking up behind her in the mirror she was staring into. "You look beautiful in this. It suits you very well." He said brushing the hair back from over her shoulder brushing against the skin of her neck that sent chills down Hermione's spine. "We will take all of them and please get the jewelry for all the dresses but this one I will pick that up and just charge everything to my account." Draco told Penelope who them took Hermione back into the dressing room to help her out of her dress. As Penelope was finishing up boxing all of the dresses Draco had Hermione come sit with him. "There is one last thing Granger." Draco said taking a small box from his pocket. Hermione looked from him to the box and back again.

"Is this some sort of joke or something?" Hermione asked him.

"No not at all. It's just the thing is I need the media and others to think I am engaged to a nice respectable lady and who's more respectable then a war hero and the brightest witch of our age?" Draco said opening the box to reveal a five carat emerald that was set in silver and had a diamond border around them and emerald and diamonds in the band. It was a beautiful ring to be sure but it was to much for Hermione.

"I can't wear this. Are you crazy? I left the wizarding world for a reason and I don't want to go back and be splattered all over the front page of the daily profit. Plus have you forgotten what I do now. What if one of them follows me and reports what I do for a living. How would that look?" Hermione ranted.

"Granger calm down. It is just a few public appearances and then you are free to go about your life as you see fit. I need this Granger and you agreed to the terms." Draco reminded her.

"Yes to be your date not act like I am in love with you. We can hardly stand each other Malfoy. What do you think had changed that fact?" Hermione asked him.

"The fact that I believe us to both be mature adults. Look the media was expecting me to announce my engagement at the ministry benefit next week but Pansy and I went our separate ways and if I don't show up with a fiancée then I will lose everything. My father threatened to take everything away because I should have been married by now according to him and he believes that taking everything away would motivate me to settle down and trust me it has." Draco explained.

"Oh poor you losing all of your riches." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You don't understand Granger if he takes it all away then the funding for the orphanage that I am planning on building goes away and all the children who are waiting for it to be built will be without a place to live in a few months. So if you aren't going to do it for me do it for them. I know you can't be completely heartless." He pleaded with her. Why was it that everyone was taking advantage of her care for other people? She may not get close to people anymore but she couldn't very well let innocent children be left to the cold.

"Fine I will do it but once that building gets paid for I am out agreed?" She asked extending her hand.

"Agreed." Draco said smirking and shaking her hand. He then got on one knee her hand still in his.

"Hermione Granger will you be my pretend fiancée so I can be a rich bastard again?" Draco asked smiling at her. Really smiling. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yes I will." Hermione replied and Draco slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly which Draco knew it would. But he wouldn't tell Hermione the rest of the story until later. "Where did you get this ring anyways? It is beautiful."

"It has been passed down through the family. It has been charmed to never tarnish or lose its luster. It's about five hundred years old so please don't lose it. If you did my mother would have my head." Draco told. Hermione just stared at the ring.

"Draco I can't wear this you should have given me a fake one or something. This is too special." Hermione told him moving to take it off her finger. Draco stopped her before she realized it wouldn't come off.

"You will wear it and you won't take it off. If people see you with a different ring they wouldn't believe, it has to be this ring. Now Penelope has everything ready for you she just needs your address so she can have everything sent to your place." Hermione nodded leaving her address with the shop mistress and leaving with Draco who apparted her back to the club so she could get ready for the night.

"See you tonight Granger." Draco said before disapparting away.


	4. I am a Good Girl

Chapter 4

I am a Good Girl

An: Hello! Wow three chapters in one day. How I spoil you all so. Well right now I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you all are enjoying it. Please review and let me know your thoughts it is always nice to hear from readers. If you would like to see pictures of outfits or hairstyles please check out photobucket and search for ssteele2989 to see them. Enjoy!

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon rehearsing with the other girls getting ready for the upcoming week. After a quick dinner she went back stage to start getting ready and found herself bombarded with questions about her ring. She played it off as just a gift from a friend and some began to whisper about a secret lover others that she was a high class whore. Hermione ignored them but it hurt to think she was doing this to save their asses and all they could do was talk behind her back. She adjusted her wig to make sure it was on tight and had another girl lace up her pink corset for her. She put on her ruffled pink hot shorts and attached the short ruffled feather skirt to the back and side. She put on her heels and head out to the back of the restaurant to wait for her number to start. Tonight's number Hermione found ironic seeing as what some of the other girls were thinking of her but Hermione smiled to herself knowing that she was truly a good girl. The whole club went dark and Hermione got up on the bar and waited for the music to start the big band tune for her song.

A spot light hit Hermione as she began to sing.

_The dress is Channel, the shoes YSL  
The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateur  
My address today, L.A. by the way  
Above Sunset Strip, the Hills all the way  
My rings are by Webster, they make their heads twirl  
They all say "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"  
What? I am a good girl_

Hermione got down from the bar and started to walk towards the stage moving her hips to the beat making the feathers move this way and that.

_BH I adore, Rhodeo oh la amore  
Breakfast Polo Launch, the poolside's at the shore  
The Chateau for cocktails, the Counteryard at night  
The downtown for dinner, the hell is divine  
You know I have found, the word's gone around  
They all say my feet never do touch the ground  
What? I am a good girl_

Other girls joined Hermione on stage all wearing sexy ballet like costumes and they danced and moved to the beat playing with the line of mirrors kicking their legs and dipping to the ground with that stood across the stage. They pushed on the mirrors and they spun the girls disappearing and appearing a moment later with all their skirts missing wearing hot short. They finished their number and left the stage. The crowd erupted into applause at they cute flirty number.

Hermione went back stage and changed out of her costume and put on jeans and a sweatshirt leaving her hair up in a bun pushing back the pieces of her hair the had begun to fall out. Slipping on her tennis shoes she grabbed her purse and left the club to head home for an early night. When she got out the back door she ran straight into Draco.

"Oh I am so…..Oh it's just you what do you want?" She asked realizing who she had just run into.

"I like your hair better long. Seeing that wig on you tonight was weird." Draco commented ignoring her question. Hermione just started to walk again not wanting to be around him right now. Draco followed her.

"Is there a reason why you are following me Malfoy?' he asked him stopping and spinning to face him.

"You shouldn't walk in the city alone at night it isn't safe so I thought since I was here I would escort you home." He stated.

"Well I am perfectly capable of walking myself home. Do you forget I have a mean punch? Broke your nose once." She said and continued to walk.

"Yes I do remember that. Hurt like a bitch too but since I am here might as well walk you home." He said walking up to her side.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she groaned.

"Because you would enjoy that too much and you know it is my life's quest to make sure you are miserable all the time." He replied sarcastically." Truth is I don't want to go home. Father is back from abroad and if you think I am bad you won't last two seconds with him seeing as how you and your friends got him put in jail all those years ago." Draco told her.

"What do I care if your home life is miserable? Does that mean you have to make mine the same?"

"Yes, yes it does matter. Plus, I was thinking that since we are going to be in front of the press soon they are going to ask us questions about how we met and all the fun stuff so we should probably get our story together." He told her trying to make up anything that would get her to spend time with him. Ever since he saw Hermione that first night up on the stage he was determined to make her his. And a Malfoy always got what they wanted no matter what.

"Fine." Hermione huffed. They walked in silence until they reached her flat.

"Nice place." Draco commented looking about. Hermione lived in a top floor studio flat that had a wall that was all windows and looked out towards the city. It was a great view for the location.

"Thanks. Just have a seat on the couch I am going to get a drink." Hermione said walking over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of sangria she poured two glasses and didn't bother with the fruit. She offered one to Draco and downed hers filling it up again.

"You may want to slow down there Granger. You will need to be sober to remember everything.

"Yes father." Hermione said in a mocking voice sitting down on the couch opposite Draco. "So what's our story? We ran into each other and realized that all of those years of you teasing me were just to hide your true feelings for me?" Hermione asked taking another drink of her sangria.

"Yeah something like that. Would it be so hard to believe?" he probed wondering what her thoughts were if that were the truth.

"Yes it is its ridiculous. No one is going to believe this and I am sure once Harry or Ron get wind of it that all hell will break loose."

"Do you still talk to them then?"

"No Ron and I had a bad break up and Harry pretty much disowned me when I gave up magic." Hermione told him wondering why she had answered him at all.

"You gave up magic? Completely?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes I did and no I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said trying to end that conversation before it started.

"But you were amazing at magic you were smart and talented why give that up?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it and if you continue to ask me about it I will have to ask you to leave." Hermione said pouring herself another glass.

"Alright fine." Draco said sipping from his glass. "Okay how about his I was recently in Africa helping wizarding kids there we can say we were both helping at the encampment and got to know each other and that's how we feel in love?" Draco mused.

"Well that could explain why I haven't been seen in wizarding London. You were really helping people other then yourself?" Hermione asked him shocked to hear he had been doing charity work.

"Yes Granger I can be a good person. I was brought up wrong but since the war I have decided to try and make up for not only my wrong doings but those of my father as well. I was a true bastard to you in school and I hope that some day you will forgive me but I can't promise to always be nice to you for you grate on my nerves a lot woman." Draco said standing up and looking through all of the books Hermione had lying around.

"You don't have to take on the sins of your father Malfoy he needs to do that himself." Hermione stated looking at the book that Draco had picked up. "Pride and Prejudice one of my favorites." She said looking over his shoulder.

"May I borrow it? I have never read it before." Draco asked her turning his head to look at her their lips almost colliding. Hermione stumbled back somewhat shocked at the closeness.

"Um yes sure. Why don't you go ahead and go home I am quite tired and could use some sleep." She said stuttering slightly.

"Yes of course it is getting late thanks for the book Granger." And with a pop Draco was gone. Hermione chugged the rest of her glass stripped out of her clothes and fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 5

Pride and Prejudice

AN: Hello all! Thank you to all of you who have fav'd or added my story to your alerts. I am so happy that there are so many of you that want to continue to read my story. Please review and let me know your thought. Remember to check photobucket periodically for picture updates, I tend to add new ones nightly. I own nothing. Enjoy!

Hermione had the next day off which she was thankful for because she had hardly gotten any sleep and having the ministry benefit tonight she was going to need to have a relaxing day to deal with being thrust back into the wizarding world. And she was sure she was going to run into Harry and Ron tonight seeing as how along with her they were war heroes as well. This was going to be fun. She inwardly groaned and headed to the bathroom to take some aspirin and a bath, starting the tub and going through her morning routine. She piled her hair on the top of her head and slipped into the hot water letting it relax her. She must have dozed off because she was awoken by knocking at her door. She got out drying off quickly and yelling towards her door that she would be right there. She threw on a robe and answered her door frowning at who she saw.

Draco just stared at Hermione. Her skin was flushed and she was clutching a robe to her.

"I brought back your book. I finished it last night." Draco stammered out.

"You finished it already?" She asked taking the book from his hands and inviting him in.

"Yes I quite liked it. I can relate to Mr. Darcy quite well actually." Draco told her skimming her bookshelves for another book to read. "So I thought I would treat you to a spa day." Draco said picking up a book and thumbing through it.

"Um no that's ok I was just going to stay home and I am more than perfectly capable of getting myself ready." Hermione told him.

"Fine suit yourself. May I borrow this?" He asked holding up another book.

"Will it get you out of my flat?"

"Perhaps. If you will have brunch with me." He stated.

"Oh no. I am not going out with you anymore then I have to take the book and go home and keep yourself entertained there." Hermione said pointing towards the door.

"No I think I will stay here and read." Draco said sitting down on her couch and opening the book he had picked up.

"Get out of my flat Malfoy," Hermione nearly shouted at him.

"No," he replied flatly. Hermione clenched her teeth and fist and stomped off to her closet and pulled out her wand from the back of it. She marched back to where Draco was sitting and pointed it at him.

"Go home Malfoy or I will hex you." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"You are going to ruin your teeth if you keep clenching your jaw." He told her barely looking up from his book.

"Why must you bother me so? Can't you just leave me alone until we have to see each other?" she asked knowing it was useless to try and get him to leave at this point.

"I told you my life's mission is to drive you crazy. Glad to see you with your wand again. You can thank me later for showing that you belong in the wizarding world, but right now I think you should go put some clothes on. If you continue to be I a state of undress I can't promise to be a gentleman for long." He said turning the page to the book he was reading. Hermione walked back and grabbed sweats, a tank top, and her undergarments and walked back into the bathroom. After she dressed she grabbed her book that she was reading and went to the kitchen and made herself some tea and toast and sat at her counter and read while she had a small breakfast. When she was done she lounged in her bed and continued to read acting as if Draco wasn't there and staring at her every other second. However Hermione kept glancing at her wand that was lying on her bed.

"Go ahead do a spell. You will feel better for it." Draco said walking over to her picking up her wand and holding it out for her to take. "You know you want to." He taunted.

"You know there is one I would like to use." She said taking it from him.

"_Silencio_." She cast at him. Yes that was much better now he couldn't speak. He glared at her and she could only laugh. Wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard she removed the spell and Draco took her wand from her.

"Yeah very funny Granger." He said and sulked back to the couch picking his book up and reading it again.

"What time do we have to be there tonight?" Hermione asked.

"They are serving the meal at seven so six-thirty would be best. How long are you going to need to get ready?" He asked.

"Two hours tops." Hermione told him getting up and going to her kitchen to look for food. "Do you want a sandwich or something?" Hermione asked pulling out cold cuts and cheese from her fridge.

"Yes I would love one." He said getting up and going to the kitchen. Hermione laid out all of the fixings she had and they made their sandwiches in silence.

"So I have milk, water, or wine. " Hermione told him.

"Milk is fine if you please." Draco told her. Hermione poured two glasses of milk. They sat on the bar stools at the counter and ate there small lunch.

"So you liked Pride and Prejudice then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes very much. I was shocked to see that even though the book was written in the 1800's that the ideas are still relevant in present day situations especially with pureblood families we're mostly about money and stature and the way you were raised. That story is kind of similar to ours I think." Draco stated taking a bite if his sandwich.

"You are no Mr. Darcy." Hermione told him.

"Am I not? Rich, good looking, a stuck prick until you get to know him. I think that sounds like me. And you are quite like Elizabeth. You read, are smart, judge people too quickly and care for others, and you are quite beautiful now. Not that frizz ball from school." He stated. Hermione just stared at him. He was comparing them to perhaps one of the greatest love stories of all time and it was weird how they were somewhat similar.

"Yes well I don't plan on falling in love with you so you just get the idea out of your head." She told him finishing her food and placing her plate in the ink and putting everything away that she had gotten out.

"Yes well just remember that love and hate have a very thin line between them. I must be going now. Thank you for lunch and the book. I shall see you at six-fifteen then." He said and disapparted leaving Hermione to the silence of her apartment. Hermione continued to read until she needed to start getting ready. After showering and drying her hair she pulled it all back into a loose but elegant bun with a few curls slipping out here and there about her face. She place ruby red pins in it to give it a little something extra. She did her eyes and cheeks light with make-up and gave herself red full lips. She put a low clasping black lace bra on and matching panties. At six she slipped into her red dress and zipped it up putting her shoes on then pulling out the jewelry box Hermione sat down at her vanity and opened the box. Inside was a ruby and diamond necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings. It was a beautiful set and Hermione decided that though the jewelry was wonderful she couldn't keep it and would insist that Draco take it back. She dabbed some jasmine oil on her wrist and neck for a light sent and looked over herself. Hermione hadn't felt this pretty since the Yule ball in her fourth year. If she was going to go back into the wizarding world she was certainly doing it in style. She filled her purse with a few things and grabbing her wand tossing it in as well. Better safe than sorry she thought. Then at exactly six-fifteen there was a knock on her door. She went over and answered the door to see Draco dressed in an all black tux with tie and a dress robe and he was holding roses.

"You look wonderful Hermione. Truly you do. Here I brought these for you." He said handing her the flowers and while she was distracted placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. You look very nice as well." She said taking the roses into her kitchen and pulling out a vase filling it with water and placing the flowers in it.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked Hermione offering his arm to her.

"No but let's get it over with." She said and with that she felt the pulling of apparition and there they were standing in the large hallway of the ministry that had been converted into a ballroom. They walked up from the door by which they had apparted to and the whole room quieted. Everyone stared at them and Hermione felt herself moving closer to Draco and tightening her grip on his arm.

"Ignore them. They are just shocked to see you after so long and all the woman are jealous of how beautiful you look," Draco leaned over and whispered to her giving her a smile.

She tried to smile back but failed. They walked to their table and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lucius Malfoy and his wife seated already.

"You didn't tell me they were going to be here." Hermione hissed at Draco. Draco just shrugged and pulled her along with him towards the table. Lucius and Narcissa stood as Hermione and Draco approached.

"Draco darling there you are." His mother said giving him a kiss on each cheek in the French style. Narcissa Malfoy was an intimidating woman with her beauty and stance. Her blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun and she wore an a-line emerald silk dress. Lucius just looked like he had seen a dementor, but soon the shock turned to a disgusted sneer.

"Draco is your…fiancée?" Lucius asked in sneer.

"Yes I am . How are you? Did you lose weight? Prison food must not have been very good I take it. You look like you haven't had a decent meal in three years." Hermione said sweetly. Lucius was dumb founded by how this girl was treating him and Draco had to stifle a laugh. "Mrs. Malfoy you look wonderful this evening, you have done a wonderful job with Draco for it is you I must credit with placing in him a want to help others. Him coming to Africa was the best thing I think has ever happened to me. You truly have a wonderful son." Hermione told Narcissa.

" it is a pleasure to be seeing you again after so long an absence." Narcissa replied. "Draco why don't you go and get yourselves some drinks while and I talk." Draco nodded and left to get a glass of champagne for the both of them. Draco returned moments later to see Hermione and his mother laughing while his father looked as though he was sitting near a horses' stable. Draco handed a glass to Hermione and she thanked him.

"Hermione was just telling me about her first attempt with polyjuice potion. My dear I still can't believe you turned yourself into a cat." Narcissa said as Draco took a seat next to Hermione.

"Yes it was not one of my brighter moments." Hermione said with a small giggle. Draco placed his hand on Hermione's and gave it a squeeze she looked at him and he mouthed a thank you to her. She smiled back and placed a kiss on his cheek much to Lucius disgust.

"So you met my son in Africa then?" Lucius asked.

"Yes sir, he was a wonderful help to the village." Hermione replied.

"Yes my son can be a wonderful boy when he tries," Narcissa beamed.

"Why did you go to Africa ?" Lucius asked.

"To help the less fortunate. I loved the work so much that I had stayed there these past three years until Draco asked me to marry him and I moved back to London not but a month ago." She lied. She was getting tired of this quickly.

"So lucky my son has found someone who is willing to give up their work for him." Lucius commented.

"Oh I haven't given my work up I am just going to do something different." Hermione told him which was completely false. Hermione didn't want to dance and sing in a burlesque club for the rest of her life. Hermione looked about the room and saw Ginny Weasley coming towards her and her heart jumped into her mouth. This was the last thing she needed a screaming match with Ginny but to Hermione's surprise that is not what happened because on Ginny's arm was not Harry but Blaise Zabini.

"Hermione Granger is that you?" Ginny asked hugging Hermione who had stood up with Draco at the couples approach.

"Hello Ginny how are you?" Hermione asked slightly nervous.

"Great I have missed you where on earth have you been?" Ginny asked standing next to Blaise again.

"Good I have been out of the country Africa actually. What happened here?" Hermione asked gesturing to Blaise and Ginny.

"So this is the girl you have been hiding from me?" Draco asked. "Good to see you Ginny. Last I saw you; you were playing for the Holly Harpies." Draco greeted her.

"Yes I was but I retired early to focus on my personal life. I ran into Blaise about a month ago and we just hit it off." Ginny said smiling at the man on her arm.

"Woman has me wrapped around her finger already. Gets it from her mom I think." Blaise said. They all sat and continued to catch up over dinner. Which had been served shortly after Ginny and Blaise had appeared. The main topic of interest being that Draco and Hermione were "engaged".

"Ladies and Gentleman if I may have your attention please." Kingsley Shackelbolt said.

"Thank you all for your donations this evening. All of the money will be placed towards bettering the wizarding community and repairing the damage from the war. I am pleased to see so many faces here tonight, and so much unity in the wizarding community. After the pain of the war it is good to know that people can change as evident by what I am sure will be on the front page of the daily profit tomorrow. I have just been informed of some wonderful news that shows first impressions can change and past can be put behind you. I would like to announce the engagement of Mr. Draco Malfoy to none other then Ms. Hermione Granger." The hall erupted into applause except for those few who were shocked by the news those included were one Harry Potter and one Pansy Parkinson.


	6. Getting to Know You

Chapter 6

Getting to Know You

AN: I want to thank all of you who have alerted and fav'd this story. It makes me feel wonderful that so many of you are enjoying it. Please review and let me know your thought. I own nothing. Enjoy!

Hermione had begun to drown Harry's babbling out. He had been yelling at her for, oh how long was it now, she had lost track of time. But all the while Draco stood by her side and held her hand giving her strength as her once best friend tore into her.

"Hermione are you listening to a thing I am saying. What happened to leaving this all behind?" Harry asked her.

"Yes I am listening and I would like to ask you to keep your voice down. How would you know anything that has gone on in my life since you disowned me for my choices after the war? Unlike you Draco hasn't once judge me on my choices." Hermione told Harry and it was true Draco hadn't judged her at all. Not about giving up magic, not about her job. Hermione didn't notice that until just now.

"Fine if you want to ruin your life, go ahead. As far as I am concerned you are no better then a death eater to me." Hermione slapped Harry across the face for that. How dare he compare her to a death eater?

"And you are nothing to me." Hermione told him holding back tears as she walked out of the hall and to a more private spot where she could gather herself. Not a moment after she had found a spot had Draco shown up and wrapped her in his arms.

"He didn't mean it. He was just shocked at it all. Don't worry about what he said it isn't true." Draco told her soothing her.

"It is true I have betrayed him. I am a terrible person. I lie to those I love and lie about loving those I don't." Hermione told him.

"You are a great woman Hermione and no one can tell you different. Not even yourself. Do you understand me?" He told her looking into those brown eyes that once shown with fire now dull and almost lifeless.

"I need a drink," was all Hermione told him and righting herself she went to the bar and began to drink away her sorrows. What had happened to her life? She had promise to be a witch to change the wizarding world. After about her fifth straight glass of wine Draco came over to her once again.

"Okay I think you have had enough of this," he said taking her glass from in front of her and moving it out of her reach.

"What do you want Malfoy?' she asked annoyed.

"I would like you to come dance with me." He told her taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. She allowed him to drag her out and wrap his arms around her.

"You have done wonderfully tonight." He whispered in her ear. She just leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to move around the dance floor.

"I don't think your father believes us. He will look into won't he?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes he will but don't worry. He will find that you have been in Africa since the war and that you accepted me a week ago after a sad goodbye a few months ago. You came home when I told you that I wanted you to be my wife and then tying up the ends with Pansy you came home and said that you would marry me and that is all he needs to know and that is what he will learn I have made sure of it." Draco told her. They danced for a while longer in silence until Hermione let out a small yawn.

"Would you like to go home?" Draco asked her. She nodded and they made their goodbye's and Draco took Hermione home.

"Do you want something to drink?" Hermione asked Draco taking out a bottle of wine and pouring a glass.

"No thank you and I don't think you should drink anymore. You have had quite a bit already."

"And I think you should mind your own business." Hermione said taking the bottle with her and sitting on the couch putting her feet up on the other end. Draco came over and sat down lifting Hermione's legs and putting them across his lap. He took her shoes off and started to rub her feet. "MMM…that feels so good." Hermione said laying her head back. He then started to rub her smooth tones calves pushing her dress up to her knees.

"Do you enjoy dancing at the club?" Draco asked her as he ran his fingers over her legs causing Goosebumps.

"Yes I do I get to let loose and forget about my problems and I can just get lost in the music. It is a great way to let out frustration." Hermione told him.

"Is that what you want to do?"

"For now, I don't want it to become my life but it is what works for me right now. What do you want to do with your life Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I want to help others. I know it doesn't sound like me but after the war after I saw what had happened and what I had allowed to happen. I want to make amends and I see why helping others was what you loved to do." He told her. Hermione studied Draco for a long while as he continued to rub her legs and feet.

"Why me?" Hermione asked him moving her legs off the couch and moving closer to him looking him directly in the eye.

"What?" He asked staring right back at her.

"Why choose me to be your fake fiancée, why not some pureblood tart that you went to school with, why not actually marry Parkinson?" Hermione asked him curious to know the answer.

"Because for a long while I realized that I like fighting with you, you keep me on my toes and you aren't like other girls you don't fawn over me or pretend to like me for my money. Hell you hardly pretend to like me at all and I thought that maybe by asking you to do this it would give me a chance to get to know you and mend bridges that had been burnt for so long. I realized that I treated you the way I did because of how I was raised and expected to act. Not because of who I really was as a person. Over the last few years I have really tried to find that out and while it may seem that I am still a total ass really I'm not. I like you as a person Hermione you have done so much good and given up so much and yet here you are making a living for yourself. While you may act like you don't care I know you really do deep down and that is why you chose to help me." Draco explained to her. He had never really opened up this much too any other person before but it was so easy with her.

"Well what do you want to get to know about me?" Hermione asked him.

"Everything. From as simple to what your favorite color is to you parents and family and what your deep desires are." He told her.

"Well then I suggest we play 21 questions." Hermione told him with a sly smile.

AN: So send me your questions that you would like to see be asked and I may include them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	7. 21 Questions

Chapter 7

21 Questions

AN: Hello there! Can I just say WOW. You guys are great. Thank you so much for your reviews, favs, and alerts. It is great to know so many of you are enjoying my story so far. Please continue to give me your thoughts on the story. I won nothing. Enjoy!

"What is 21 questions?" Draco asked Hermione curious to what she meant.

"Just a way for us to get to know each other. We get to ask questions and the other one answers truthfully. You can ask anything and you can refuse to answer." Hermione told him sitting up on the couch so she was facing him.

"Alright who should go first?' Draco asked her.

"Well you want to get to know me so you go first." Hermione said taking another drink of her wine.

"Alright let's start with the obvious questions then. What is your favorite colour?"

"Red of course but a dark blood red not the bright reds. Ok my turn. What is your favorite place that you have ever been to?" Hermione asked him.

"What not going to ask what my favorite colour is?" Draco teased her.

"I already know. It's green and not because you are Slytherin but because it is also the colour of your family." Hermione said picking up Draco's hand that held his family crest ring and running her fingers lightly over his hand. "Now I believe you owe me an answer."

"Paris. It is a beautiful city." Draco told her. "If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?" he asked.

"Venice probably. I would love to visit during carnival. What is your favorite food?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Draco asked her leaning in close. Hermione nodded leaning in closer to him so there was hardly any space between them. " I love pizza." He confessed and Hermione began to laugh.

"Pizza really. I didn't think you would even know what that was." Hermione asked amused that he would like something so muggle.

"What about you what is your favorite food?' Draco asked.

"Pasta. Favorite Fruit?"

"Grapes. What about you?"

"Peaches. They are so sweet and juicy. What is your favorite dessert?" Hermione asked getting up and putting the bottle of wine away.

"Chocolate." Draco said watching Hermione as she moved about.

"Me too." Hermione said smiling at him. "We have something in common."

"Yes we do. Favorite book?" He asked as she came down and sat next to him and reclining into his chest. He adjusted to they were both lying on the couch comfortably.

"Favorite book is Hogwarts, a history, but my favorite story is Romeo and Juliet." She said running her fingers lightly up and down his arm that was laying on top of his leg.

"Why Romeo and Juliet?" Draco asked.

"Because it is the greatest love story ever told. Two people fall in love against their families wishes and love each other so much they would rather die then be without each other." Hermione said yawning. "Now my turn. Who was your first kiss?" Hermione asked.

"Daphne Greengrass, how about you?"

"Viktor Krum." Hermione told him sniggling in more to his chest. "Who was the Slytherin sex god's first lay?" Hermione asked curious to see who he had started out with.

"Pansy, sixth year. How about you? Who had that pleasure?" Draco asked. Hermione was quite and shifted. " Are you?' Draco asked and Hermione nodded feeling self conscious. "How do you move on stage the way you do if you have never had sex. You are so sensual when you move. Watching you dance is like watching sex." Draco said.

"Dancing has nothing to do with whether or not you have slept with someone Malfoy." Hermione said closing her eyes she was becoming desperately tired.

"Ok." He said.

"What happened with you and Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Long story short she became really obsessive and needy and was really only with me for my name and money. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted someone that I could talk to and would like me for me and no other reason." Draco told her pulling the blanket off of the back of the couch and covering Hermione with it.

"I'm sure you will find her." Hermione whispered as she fell asleep. Draco used his wand to turn out the lights and whispered goodnight to Hermione before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.

Hermione woke up with light hitting her in the eyes. She pulled the blanket up over her head and heard someone giggle. She pulled the blanket down from her eyes and looked up and snuggled behind her was Draco.

"Morning." He said softly smiling down at her.

"Morning. What time is it?" she asked.

"It's still early. Just after sunrise. You passed out on me last night." He told her.

"I'm sorry I must have been more tired then I realized. Oh and I slept in my dress I am so sorry I will get it dry cleaned you shouldn't be able to tell." Hermione said sitting up and looking at her now very wrinkled dress.

"It's ok Granger. The dress is yours now remember." Draco said with a chuckle. Hermione blushed and stood up folding the blanket in her hand and placing it on the couch. Draco stood up and stretched and Hermione caught a glimpse of his lower abs. "Well I should probably get home. I had a good time with you last night." Draco said running a hand though his messy hair. He looked so sexy when he did that Hermione thought to herself.

"Me too actually." Hermione said. Draco nodded and bounced on his feet a bit.

"Well good-bye then." Draco said.

"Hey would you like to get breakfast together. You know to show people that we are together you know for the press." Hermione asked.

"I would love to. Meet you back here in an hour?" He asked. Hermione told him that would be great and he left to go shower and get ready and Hermione did the same. Draco reappeared just as Hermione was finishing up. Hermione was wearing dark skinny jeans with her flat knee high boots, a green button down and a black vest. Her hair fell over one shoulder in a side pony tail. Hermione was adjusting her jeans inside of her boots when she noticed Draco. He wore dark stylish jeans with a black sweater and black dress shoes. His hair was still a mess but in a good way. The way she preferred him she realized.

"You ready to go?" Draco asked leaning against her kitchen counter.

"Yes just give me one second to grab my coat." She said grabbing her coat off her bed and her purse from the coffee table. "Ready. So where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Well that is for me to know and you to find out." Draco told her pushing up from the kitchen counter and walking up behind Hermione he placed one hand around her waist pulling her close to him causing Hermione's heart rate to speed up and another over her eyes. Hermione felt the familiar pull of apparation and then her feet hitting what sounded like cobblestone.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked feeling a cool breeze blow past them.

"Welcome to Venice Italy." Draco told her moving his hand from her eyes. Hermione saw they there were standing in an alley way that lead to the heart of the city.

"You brought me to Venice, Really. But if we, that means you have been here before." Hermione said walking down the alley into the large courtyard in the center of the city. " I can't believe you did this." Hermione said her breath taken away by the city. She couldn't stop smiling and Draco found that smile to be infectious.

"I thought you might like it." He said following behind her as she looked here and there. "I thought we might grab some breakfast and then maybe some sight seeing. That is unless you have to work tonight."

"Hmm…oh no I don't Cherry gave me the night off. Do I really get to spend the day in Venice?" Hermione asked walking up to Draco. He nodded and she squealed throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much for this. It is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Hermione told him.

"It is the least I could do. Plus you said you wanted to come here some day so why not today." Draco said. " Now for some food. Shall we?" Draco said offering his hand. Hermione took it and they went off for something to eat. After their meal at a small café on the canal they sat back on the patio drinking espresso and continuing their game from the night before.

"So what happened between you and the weasel?" Draco asked. It seemed only fair that since she had asked about Pansy that he could ask about this.

"We were too different as a couple. And I realized that being with him was like being with your brother and not a boy friend but he didn't feel that way and he took it pretty hard when I broke it off. We have hardly spoken since. Why did you stop playing quidditch?' Hermione asked.

"It wasn't an option after what happened between my 5th and 6th year." Draco told her.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked wondering why he had taken the dark mark in the first place.

"To protect my mother. If I hadn't he was going to kill her and I couldn't let that happen. I tried to make up for it by feeding information to Snape as best I could. That's why I wasn't sent to Azkaban like the others. Snape had vouched for me." Draco told her his face going grime as he remembered his godfather that had given up so much to fight the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't know that you were going through so much at the time. I just thought…"

"You just thought like father like son right?" Draco said finishing her thought for her. She nodded and they sat quietly for a little while longer. "Well how about that sight seeing I promised." Draco asked throwing some money on the table. Probably more then what was needed Hermione thought and they set off on their day of sight seeing around Venice.

"That was the most wonderful day I have ever had. Thank you for taking me." Hermione told Draco once they got back to her apartment.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. We will have to do that more often." Draco said.

"You know I wouldn't mind that at all. You aren't half bad when you aren't trying to be an arse." Hermione said pulling two bottles of water from her fridge and tossing one to Draco who caught it with ease.

"Well I try." Draco said with a flourished bow that made Hermione giggle. "You are quite breath taking when you smile, did you know that?" Draco said sitting down on Hermione's couch and stretching out making himself at home.

"You are too when you smile, not smirk, but really smile. It looks good on you." Hermione said taking the opposite end of the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Hermione asked him not wanting him to leave yet. "You do know what a movie is don't you?"

"Yes I know what a movie is. I did take muggle studies and I have been spending a lot of time in the muggle world since the war." Draco told her. Hermione grabbed her movie copy of Pride and Prejudice and put it in since Draco had liked the book so much. She made some popcorn and they ended up snuggled together again by the end of the movie. After the movie was over Hermione ordered a pizza and they sat and ate and talked a little more about your everyday mundane things.

"Um…Granger there is something you should know." Draco told Hermione as they were cleaning up their mess.

"What's that?" she asked putting the plates away that had just been washed.

"Well the thing is that mother is expecting you to come by in a few days to talk about the wedding. You know to start planning it and all since she thinks that we are getting married. She wants the wedding to take place as soon as possible." Draco told her bracing himself for the blow up.

"What! Tell her we want a long engagement. To make sure we really want to do this." Hermione told him nearly dropping the glass out of her hand after what he had told her.

"I tried to tell her that and she won't have any of it. She said the wedding will take place on Christmas and she won't have it any other way. My mother can be very scary when she wants to be. Please just go along and play like you don't like any of it and we can stall." Draco pleaded with her.

"Fine…fine I will play along but you so owe me Malfoy." Hermione told him.

"Thanks Granger I really do owe you one. Can you be there on Saturday say around one to meet with her?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at her calendar. Saturday was only two days away.

"Yes that is fine." Hermione told him. Draco thanked her and giving her a kiss on the cheek he left for home.


	8. Narcissa Malfoy and the Manor

Chapter 8

Narcissa Malfoy and the Manor

AN: Hello! I want to say thank you to all who reviewed. You are truly wonderful. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Remember to check out Photobucket and see pictures of outfits and characters. Just search for ssteele2989 and it is the Burlesque album. I own nothing. Review please and Enjoy!

Hermione awoke on Saturday morning and got ready putting on a nice black pencil skirt and white blouse with black hose and heels and leaving her hair down. She did her make up light and grabbing a sweater she floo'd to Malfoy Manor to meet Narcissa.

"Hello." Hermione called out stepping from the fireplace and dusting herself off.

"Hello dear, thank you so much for coming. I have arranged for a wizard wedding planner to meet us here soon so shall we go to my parlor and wait for her to arrive and have some tea." Narcissa said greeting Hermione with a hug and whisking her off. Hermione tried to take in as much of the manor as she could as Narcissa walked quickly down the hall talking about something but Hermione wasn't paying enough attention to realize what. Narcissa opened a door and Hermione followed her in. The sitting room was done in light greens and cream with early 19th century furniture that looked like it belonged in a museum. It was a nice room that Hermione wouldn't have expected from the Malfoys. Narcissa sat on a small couch and motioned from Hermione to join them. Narcissa conjured some tea and poured two cups handing one to Hermione.

"Now tell me dear, what kind of wedding would you like?" Narcissa asked

"Oh well I'm not sure I never gave it much thought." Hermione lied. What kind of girl didn't dream about her wedding day? Hermione knew exactly what kind of wedding she wanted.

"Oh well that simply won't do. I am thinking a Christmas wedding. What do you think?" Narcissa asked sipping her tea. Hermione nearly chocked on hers.

"But that is only a few months away. Draco and I were hoping for a long engagement. I mean I have only just come back after being gone for three years." Hermione told Narcissa putting her glass down.

"Yes but a Christmas wedding would be wonderful and you two have already decided to spend your lives together so why not just go ahead and get married. You will of course move into the manor afterwards. And I hope you didn't want a small wedding because there are many families on our side alone that will be invited plus most high ministry officials and of course the media." Narcissa told Hermione.

"The media?" Hermione asked almost with a groan.

"Why of course this will be the wedding of the century." Narcissa informed Hermione. Hermione made a mental note to hex Draco later for putting her through this. Just then the wedding planner arrived and Narcissa and she began to talk about colors and how many guest.

"And where will the ceremony be taking place?" The woman asked. Hermione hadn't bothered to remember her name.

"Here of course in the gardens. We will cast a warming charm so that it doesn't get cold but I think the snow will just look wonderful." Narcissa replied not bothering to ask Hermione what she thought which was fine with her let Narcissa have fun planning a wedding that will never happen. "and the reception will be held in the ballroom. It is large enough to accommodate at least a thousand people if not more." Narcissa said.

"A thousand people. Really do you think that many will come?" Hermione asked shocked at the number.

"Of course dear I told you the wedding of the century everyone will want to come." Narcissa told her as if a thousand people were nothing out of the ordinary for a wedding. "Now I think Hermione should wear a princess style dress, something very elaborate and showing the stature into which she is marrying into. She will be the next Lady Malfoy after all and her children with my son will inherit the title of Marquise as Draco will inherit from his father." Narcissa told the wedding planner.

"I'm sorry Draco will inherit a muggle royal title?" Hermione asked confused.

"Did he not tell you that, yes he will inherit a muggle title. The title has been in the family for generations but most wizards don't realize that." Narcissa told Hermione." Now why don't we go look at the ballroom and gardens shall we?" Narcissa asked standing up. The women followed her and when they reached the ballroom Hermione's breath was taken away with the beauty of the room. The ballroom was white and gilded with gold filigree a large chandelier hung from the center of the oval ceiling what was adorned with paintings of various flowers. One large wall had doors that led out into the gardens which were beautiful and well manicured. There was a marble roman style gazebo at the end which is where Narcissa said she wanted Hermione and Draco to take their vows. Hermione was beginning to think that this would be a beautiful wedding even if it wouldn't happen. She knew Narcissa would be crushed when she found out this wasn't going to happen but Hermione thought let her have her fun while she can. The women went back inside and the wedding planner took Hermione's measurements and bid good bye to the ladies and went about to start her work.

"Now Draco has something to show you so I am going to send for him. I have kept you enough my child, this is going to be a beautiful wedding. I so hope you will like it." Narcissa said calling for a house elf to send for her son. Draco arrived moments later and took Hermione with him.

"So how was it?" Draco asked as he walked up the stairs and down the hall of one of the wings.

"Your mother is having a wonderful time planning the wedding. It will be a beautiful ceremony." Hermione replied. They stopped in front of two very large oak doors and Hermione eyed them with curiosity.

"Mother thought you would like your own room here since I have been caught staying over night at your place." Draco told Hermione opening the doors to a room. Hermione's jaw must have hit the floor because she had never seen just a beautiful room. The walls were cream and there was a large plush bed in the back the room had a sitting couch a fireplace, built in bookshelves above the fireplace, a table and chairs near a large bay window, small shrubs that had been trimmed neatly and place on either side of the window, and the crowning jewel was a cast iron chandelier in the center of the room.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said running her hands over the soft furniture and then sitting on the soft bed and laying back. She couldn't help but smile. If she was going to play along with this she was going to use the perks.

"This isn't all." Draco told her walking over to a door that Hermione thought was a closet but it was a whole other room that was done in the same colors but was her own personal sitting room. The floors were marble and the wood table rich. Hermione would be sad when she couldn't use these anymore.

"They are wonderful. I think I may move in here while we are pretending to be in love." Hermione joked with him.

"Well that's just it mother wants you to go ahead and move in." Draco told Hermione.

"Okay." Was all Hermione said and Draco was shocked that it was that easy. "Though there will be the problem of me getting to work." Hermione told him.

"Just floo to your flat and then go to work from there. I will tell my parent you are out helping children or something or say we are going out for the evening." Draco told her.

"Alright well I will just need to pack my clothes and then I can stay here for a while." Hermione told Draco walking back towards her room.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to take this so well." Draco said sitting next to Hermione on her bed.

"Yes well if there are gonna be perks I'm going to start taking advantage of them I have decided. Plus I hear you have a wonderful library." Hermione told him.

"Well then a perk of living here is I can send a house elf to go gather all of your things while I take you on a tour of the rest of the manor." Draco told her calling for a house elf and sending her over to Hermione's to gather her things. Draco showed Hermione the formal dining room where their engagement dinner would be held in a week or so, the music room which was a mint green and very open, then a few other odd rooms here and there that really served no purpose other then they were beautiful then Draco took Hermione to the room which she had been most eager to see. The library. When Draco opened the door Hermione was in heaven for sure. The room was dark cherry wood and had black and green furniture and drapes. On the far back wall was a fireplace that was taller then her when she stood next it. The library was two floors and had text dating back to the early 13th century. Draco watched Hermione as she looked up and down the aisles of books with a huge grin on her face. Draco could spend the rest of his life making sure that smile never went away and he would be a happy man who lived a full life if he did that.

"Do you like it then?" Draco asked Hermione walking up next to her and whispering in her ear.

"Oh it is simply wonderful." Hermione said turning in Draco's direction but not expecting him to be so close she stumbled backwards Draco catching her in his arms and pulling her close to him. Their lips were mere inches apart and they stared into each others eyes for a long moment. Draco wanted nothing more then to kiss her at this moment so he was surprised when it was Hermione that started to move closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her lips against his. Draco took the hint and crushed his lips down on hers with great passion. Both of there bodies felt like they were on fire. Hermione ran her hands up into Draco's hair and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione tighter. Their kisses became more frenzied and Hermione ran her hands down Draco's back and pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to undo the buttons. Draco's hands run down Hermione's legs and picked her up with ease wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked them over to one of the couches in the library and laid Hermione down with out missing a beat. Hermione pushed Draco's shirt off of him and ran her hands down his hard abs. God he had a perfect body Hermione thought. Draco began to kisses along her neck and nipped at her pulse point making Hermione moan which didn't help Draco's growing hard on. Draco ran his hand along her thigh and began pushing her skirt up. Why did she have to wear hose today he thought. Hermione brought his lips back to her and nipped at his lower lip and ran her tongue along it. Draco obliged her by mimicking her actions and using his own tongue to tease her mouth. For a virgin she was really good at this. Hermione pushed against Draco causing him to sit back on the couch. Hermione straddled his lap and began unbuttoning her own shirt exposing a black lace push up bra. Her skin was a perfect creamy white with just a hint of pink to it. Draco kissed down her neck and across her breast and Hermione arched into him rubbing against his cock causing it to jerk in his pants. He groaned against her neck and knew they needed to stop before he lost control. He didn't want to hurt her. Hermione brought her face to his and kissed him hard fisting his hair. She had no intention of stopping just yet.

"Let's go up to my room." Hermione whispered against his lips and he nodded and with a pop they were on her bed throwing pillows off and attacking each others lips with passion. Hermione's hands traveled to Draco's pants and she ran her hand along his hard on, then with one hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them down slightly. Draco pulled Hermione's shirt out of her skirt and then discarded on the floor and slipping his hand inside her bra he cupped her plump breast in this hands and squeezed. Hermione moaned again and pushed into his hand. She kissed down his neck and across his collar bone and up the other side of his neck and lightly licked the outside of his ear. Draco's hands traveled down to the zipper on the back of her skirt and started to undo it when he looked over and saw a terrified house elf with trunks sitting around him.

"Hermione, love, stop." Draco told Hermione pushing against her. Hermione looked at him with lust filled eyes and Draco almost didn't care there was a house elf in the room. Hermione looked over in the direction that Draco nodded to and she groaned at being stopped. She threw herself back onto the bed and let out a long sigh. Draco sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed his face in his hands. What had just happened he wondered not that he minded it one bit.

"I knew there was a reason not to keep house elves around." Hermione said looking over at Draco who let out a short chuckle. " Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm..," he replied.

"I'm sorry."

"For what. That was…amazing." Draco replied leaning down on one arm closer to her.

"Really?" Hermione asked slightly surprised.

"If that is what you snog like I am guessing you are a sex goddess in bed." Draco told her kissing just below her ear.

"Well I guess we will have to find out later then won't we." She whispered seductively to him. " But right now I think I should unpack and I think you should go get your shirt out the the library." Hermione said bouncing off the bed and picking her shirt up and righting herself. Yeah that and a very cold shower Draco thought to himself. He nodded to her though and left her room to go get his shirt and take that shower.


	9. Kissing Draco Malfoy

Chapter 9

Kissing Draco Malfoy

AN: Hello There! I am loving your comments. You guys are great. I hope this chapter will answer some questions some of you may have as to why Hermione snogged with Draco. Here is the next chapter. Please review I love hearing your feed back. Enjoy!

Hermione was unpacking her books and thinking about what had just happened here in her room. Had she seriously snogged Draco 'the bouncing ferret' Malfoy? True he was gorgeous and he wasn't the same git he had been in school but what had come over her? Perhaps it was all this talk of the wedding and some crazy hormones that had taken hold of her. Yes that must have been it. Hermione swore to herself then that it would not happen again. She could not let herself be attracted to Malfoy in any capacity. With that issue resolved for her Hermione continued to unpack her room. After that was done Hermione opted for some comfy sweats and a tank top. She laid on her bed and read a book. She must have dosed off because she was awoken by Draco whispering in her ear to wake up.

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty. Care to join the world. It's dinner time." He told her gently.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching and setting her book aside.

"Seven. Now come on and get dressed we are already late for dinner with my parents." Draco told her standing up and going to her closet pulling out grey slacks for her and a pink silk blouse. "Here put these on and do something with that hair will you." Draco told her tossing the clothes at her. Hermione went into the adjoining bathroom and got dressed brushing her hair and putting it into a high ponytail and touching up her make up Hermione came back out to see Draco lounging on her bed. He was wearing black slacks and a dark blue button down that made his eyes seem more crystal then mercury. He looked so good laying there so relaxed. Hermione mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

"Malfoy care to get off my bed." Hermione asked him grabbing her black heels from earlier and putting them on.

"I was just remembering what happened here this afternoon." Draco said running his hand over the satin comforter.

"Yes well commit that to memory because it won't happen again." She told him. "Now are you going to show me where we are having dinner since I am sure I will never learn my way around this place?" Hermione asked going over and opening her door. Draco let out a long sigh and got up off the bed and walked down the hall Hermione followed him trying to remember the way they took. When they arrived to the informal dining room Hermione was once again taken aback by how beautiful the manor was. The room had marble flooring and the windows looked out over the gardens. The walls were a cream while the ceiling was done in a dark brown and cream baroque design. The table could seat ten and was a dark glossy wood with high back chairs that matched and a cast iron chandelier that hung directly above the center of the table. If this was the informal dining room Hermione hated to see what the formal dining room looked like.

"Ah there you two are." Narcissa said standing and giving Hermione a hug. "How do you like your room my dear?"

"Oh it is simply wonderful thank you so much. You really are too generous." Hermione told her taking the seat that Draco had pulled out for her who was opposite Narcissa who sat to Lucius right who was seated at the head of the table and Draco sat to his left.

"It is no problem my dear and it will stay your room even after the wedding." Narcissa told her taking her seat again.

"Won't Draco and I share a room after the wedding?" Hermione asked slightly confused as to why if she were married she would still have a separate room. Where they really still in the eighteenth century.

"Of course you will my dear but we ladies always need an escape from the men in our lives. I still to this day use mine when Lucius decides he wants to throw a fit." Narcissa told Hermione which caused her to giggle slightly and Lucius to glare at his wife.

"If you are quite done wife I would like to eat my dinner now." Lucius said gesturing for the house elf in the corner to bring the food. Plates of food appeared before them as they had at Hogwarts. Hermione's plate was filled with sliced ham, asparagus, and a baby green salad with balsamic dressing and sliced pears with a glaze on them. Other then Narcissa going on about the wedding they ate in relative silence. After the meal was finished they had a wonderful dessert of chocolate truffle and sweet coffee. Draco excused himself and Hermione so that he could get her to the club since she had to perform tonight.

Draco sat in the audience of the burlesque club waiting for Hermione's number when Blaise and Ginny walked up to him.

"Hey mate how is it going?" Blaise asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked in a small panic. Blaise may know that Hermione works her but he was sure that Ginny did not and that would ruin everything if she told anyone.

"We are here to see the show. Though I could ask what you are doing here since you have a gorgeous fiancée at home right now." Blaise asked winking at Draco.

"Yes well…I," Draco stammered.

"Don't worry I know Hermione works here. She told me the other night." Ginny said taking a seat and turning towards the stage and Blaise followed suit. The curtain came up on the stage and Hermione was laying across a piano wearing a pearl teddy like outfit. Her hair was short and curly again and blond and Draco wasn't sure if he loved it or hated it.

_A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time  
I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow  
Got no use for fancy drivin', want to see a guy arrivin' in low.  
I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time_

Hermione sat up on the piano and popped a bottle of champing filling up a glass with a cherry in it. She took the cherry out on sucked on it pulling the stem back out. She then slid off the piano and sat on the end of the piano players bench.__

A hurry-up affair, I always give the air  
Wouldn't give any rushin' gent a smile.  
I would go for any singer who would condescend to linger awhile  
What a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy what takes his time  


Hermione got up and walked over to where the other dancers were with large fans. And then her top was pulled off as she turned her back to the audience. Hermione grabbed one of the large fans from one of the others girls to cover up her front.

_A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time  
A hasty job really spoils a master's touch  
I don't like a big commotion, I'm a demon for slow motion or such  
Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time_

Then Hermione's bottoms were swiped off and she grabbed another fan to cover her back. __

There isn't any fun in getting something done  
If you're rushed when you have to make the grade  
I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in his trade  
Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who takes his time

Hermione danced off the stage with both fans and the crowd applauded. Draco on the other hand was wishing he had worn baggier pants. Hermione was going to be the end of him and he knew it. Hermione dressed again and went out to meet up with her friend Ginny who she had invited out this evening. Hermione had written a letter to Ginny the night after the ministry benefit explaining to Ginny what she had been doing for work and Ginny had been eager to come see her friend perform and had sworn secrecy about the whole situation and Hermione had been very glad to get everything off her chest to her best girl friend.

"Mione you were simply wonderful that was such a cute number." Ginny said getting up and giving Hermione a big hug.

"Yes that was quite the number there but blond is not a good hair color for you." Blaise commented and Draco agreed he like her chestnut hair.

"Thank you guys. That was a fun one. I am so glad you could make it." Hermione said and ordered herself a martini. They sat drinking and talking about school days and what had been going on in their lives. After a while they all bid there goodbyes and Draco took home a very wasted Hermione. He laid her down in bed and took her shoes off and started to pull the covers up around her when she gained some semblance of knowing what was going on around her.

"Why didn't you take these clothes off of me?" Hermione mumbled.

"Because I didn't want you pinching me again for undressing you." Draco told her chuckling slightly sitting down on the bed and brushing her hair out of her face. Hermione rolled over so she was on her back and started to unbutton her shirt showing a pale pink lace bra that cupped her breast perfectly. Draco looked away quickly knowing he would lose control if he stared at her perfect body any longer.

"Will you take my pants off please?" Hermione asked him tossing her shirt to the floor and unbuttoning her pants. Draco walked to the end of her bed and tugged her pants off tossing them to where her shirt was. She climbed under the blankets which Draco was very thankful for.

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco said leaning down and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione mumbled before falling asleep that night.


	10. A night at the Opera

Chapter 10

A night at the Opera

AN: Hello my lovely's! I am so glad everyone is enjoying my story so far. Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts. And remember to check out photbucket for photos for this story. Just search ssteele2989. Enjoy!

Hermione awoke the next day with a blaring headache. She groaned and drew the blankets up over her head to block out the sun. She had tried rolling over and going back to sleep when there was a knock at her door. She wrapped her comforter around her and cracked the door open to see who it was and she groaned again because it was Draco.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Well good morning to you to. Someone not feeling well today?" Draco asked pushing the door open and walking into her room and stretching himself over her couch. "I brought you a hang over potion." Draco said tossing a small vile at her that she caught but in doing so dropped her comforter that left her standing in nothing but her bra and knickers. When Hermione realized what had happened she blushed something fierce and quickly picked the comforter back up and covered herself.

"Thanks." She said quietly and took the potion instantly feeling better. "Now is there something I can do for or are you just planning on bothering me all the time?" Hermione asked sitting in a chair across from him.

"Well I wanted to check and see how you were doing. You drank quite a bit last night. " Draco said running a hand through his hair. Hermione was coming to find that's what he did when he was nervous or unsure about something.

"Everything alright?" She asked him. He was quite for a moment as if deciding whether or not to tell her what was on his mind.

"Yeah everything is good. So are you hungry?" Draco asked standing up and moving behind the couch. Hermione nodded and stood up. "Good then I will have breakfast brought up to you. Why don't you go take a shower and get ready and breakfast will be here waiting for you." Draco told her leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Hermione thought that he was acting odd but just brushed it off as Malfoy being Malfoy. Hermione took her shower and freshened up putting a white silk robe on and braiding her hair. When she came out of the bathroom a small table had been set up and had muffins and fruit set out on it along with spiced tea made with warm milk. Draco was already seated and was sipping coffee reading the morning's paper. Hermione sat down and placed some of the fruit in her bowl and grabbed a muffin. She asked Draco to pass her the current events section of the paper and they sat in relative silence as they ate their breakfast and read the paper.

Draco watched Hermione over his paper as she had her breakfast. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen as she sat there with her section of the paper. No make up on and her hair braided and draping over her shoulder. He could get use to doing this every morning.

"So what is on the agenda for the day?" Hermione asked setting the paper down and picking up her tea leaning back in her seat and sipping from her cup.

"We are going to the muggle opera tonight." Draco told her. "I believe the production is The Phantom of the Opera. Which I hear is a musical and not an opera but I have heard good reviews and going to the opera will show that the Malfoy's are making an effort and…"

"Draco you're rambling." Hermione pointed out to him and for the first time ever Hermione thought she saw a small embarrassed blush grace Draco's perfect checks and Hermione smiled to herself because of it. " Any way Phantom is one of my favorite productions so I am sure you will like it very much." Hermione told him setting down her empty glass and stretching back in her seat. "Anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we will be having dinner with Blaise and Ginny before the production and Mother and Father will be joining the four of us in our box for the production." Draco told her. Hermione did not like that thought of having to sit in an opera box with Lucius…Wait did he say box?

"We will have a private box to view the play in tonight. Really?" Hermione asked excited about the fact that they would have a private box. Being rich really did have its perks.

"Yes I believe that's what rich muggles get themselves so I got one as well. We Malfoy's do everything in style." Draco told her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well then I am going to get dressed and try and find my way to the library." Hermione told him.

At 5:45pm Hermione heard a knock on her door and she called that it was open. Draco stepped in wearing a muggle tux with a silver tie and vest. His hair was slicked back but he hadn't used as much gel in his hair that he had when he was in school and he smelled wonderful. Hermione was just finishing getting ready when Draco had stepped into her room. She was wearing the long black dress he had picked and her was pulled back in a large bun at the nap of her neck. She was putting her long diamond earrings in and Draco's attention was brought to her long slender neck. How he loved kissing the soft skin there.

"Ready to go then?" Draco asked Hermione as she checked herself in the mirror. "You look wonderful so stop worrying." Draco told her as he noticed her face. Hermione just nodded to herself and grabbing her matching clutch purse her and Draco left for the restaurant.

Dinner had been a pleasant enough affair. They had a wonderful meal of roasted lamb and vegetables as well as some wonderful wine and a chocolate dessert that was to die for. Draco had arranged for a limo to take them to the opera house in London. When they arrived at the opera house they were met with the muggle paparazzi there as well as some wizarding ones seeing as how they must have caught wind that the Malfoy's were attending tonight and come to find out the queen was going to be there as well which explained while the muggle paparazzi was there. The four pushed their way through the photographers and Draco presented the tickets to the clerk and they were shown to their seats. The production didn't start for another forty-five minutes so they stood in the parlor area outside where the other's who had boxes as well passed the time before a production and during intermission. Draco and Blaise brought the ladies champagne and they continued to talk. They were soon joined by Narcissa and Luicus who said hello and disappeared into the box. Narcissa just rolled her eyes in a very non Malfoy fashion and followed after her husband. The lights flashed a few moments later in the parlor telling them to take their seats.

Draco watched Hermione through out the whole production and watched her face light up through out the whole production and she mouthed the words to all the songs.

"Oh that was simply wonderful. Don't you think dear?" Narcissa asked Lucius after the play was over. Lucius just made a grunting noise and Narcissa bid them all a good night before her and Lucius departed for home.

"Did you enjoy it Hermione?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes it was wonderful. Thank you so much for bringing me." Hermione told him.

"Uh-oh. We have a problem." Blaise said to the group pointing towards Pansy Parkinson who was coming there way looking royally pissed.

"Well if it isn't the home wrecking slag herself." Pansy spat towards Hermione.

"I didn't wreck anything. It's not my fault you can't keep a man happy." Hermione replied keeping an air of superiority that Draco found very slytherin of her.

"Watch who you are speaking to Mudblood." Pansy said. "You are in the presence of someone far superior then yourself."

"Really where because I don't see the Queen anywhere" Hermione said keeping her cool. The word mudblood didn't bother her anymore. She had heard it so many times before that it was just another word to her now.

"I think you need to leave." Draco said to Pansy in a warning tone.

"And you. How could you leave me Draky for her. She is nothing." Pansy said pouting.

"She is everything to me. And you will respect her as the future Lady Malfoy. Now leave before I have security come and take you away." Draco told her. Hermione just stood their shocked. He was being so protective of her.

"This isn't the last you will hear from me." Pansy said then stalked off back to the group she had come with.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked Hermione who just nodded. He wrapped and arm around her and they left to go back to the manor.

"That was some act back there." Hermione commented to Draco as they rode in the limo.

"Who said it was an act." Draco said giving her a most peculiar look. "Hermione I don't think you realize how special you are to me." Draco told her softly.

"You mean because I am securing your money for you?" Hermione asked him.

"No because you are the most wonderful person I have ever met and I want to be a better person because of you. Everything I have done since the war has been to make myself worthy of you. To be the man you deserve. To be the man who will give you the world and protect you from all of the bad in it and give you all the good it has to offer." Draco told her most sincerely. Hermione listened to all he said and her heart began to break. He had been so wonderful and had done such amazing things since the war to turn his life around and he was pouring his heart out to her and all she could think was that she didn't deserve him. She was damaged and had let her life slip when he had been making his better. "When I saw you that night at the club I knew that you were meant to come back into my life and I swore I wouldn't let you get away because I have been in love with you since school but was never fully able to admit it to myself and for years I kicked myself for letting you get away. I tried to forget you but no one ever compared to you. I would really like to court you properly. I would love the honor of having you for my love. No pretending. I want you to be mine." Draco told her brushing a tear off her face with his thumb.

"Draco I don't know if I can. I have been so damaged and I don't know if I could love again." Hermione told him looking into his wonderful silver eyes. Eyes that made her want to forget the world around her and just float in those mercury pools.

"Then let me teach you." He told her capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. "Let me show you how to open your heart again and I promise I won't hurt you ever if you trust me with it." He said in between kisses. She nodded and let herself melt into his touch and kisses.


	11. Make You Feel My Love

Chapter 11

Make You Feel My Love

AN: Oh you all are just so wonderful. Thank you so so so much for your wonderful reviews. Please continue to let me know your thoughts and remember to check out Photobucket for picture. Enjoy! And Merry Christmas to Everyone!

Draco awoke the next morning with a true smile on his face. Last night Hermione had agreed to be his no pretending. He had new purpose in life now. To make Hermione know how much he truly loved and cherished her. He lay there staring up at his green canopy over his bed and replayed last night again and again in his head and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go see her, to feel her warm skin against his, to look into her chocolate eyes, run his fingers through her hair. He tossed the covers aside and after brushing his teeth as to avoid morning breath he left his room in nothing but green silk pajama pants and crossed the hall to her room.

Draco opened the door carefully as to not wake Hermione. He quietly walked over to her bed and looked at the sleeping witch in it. She was on her side facing away from him so he carefully picked up the blankets and slide in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Good morning to you too." Hermione said which startled Draco who thought she was still asleep.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked placing his chin on her shoulder.

"For the first time in a long time yes." She told him. Hermione had finally had a full restful night of sleep which had eluded her since the war. She had thanked Merlin for energy potions.

"Good, are you hungry?" He asked running his hand up and down her arms lightly causing goose bumps. She nodded and he called for the house elf to bring breakfast to her room as they had done the day before. Hermione got up and brushed her hair out braiding it back again. Draco watched as she did wearing nothing but a short silk night gown that was no more then a slip. He caught Hermione giving him the once over as well. Her eyes were filled with lust and he had to regain himself before he could get up from her bed.

They ate breakfast as they had the day before. Hermione read the current events page while Draco read the sports.

"Draco how did you know what I like to have for breakfast?" Hermione asked just realizing that he had known she liked a smile breakfast with spiced tea.

"We did go to school together for seven years." He replied plainly not looking up from his paper.

"So you stalked me in school?" Hermione teased him.

"Well I wouldn't call it stalking per say, more like an unhealthy curiosity." He told her putting down his paper and flashing her a smile. She loved it when he smiled.

"So what shall we do today? I don't have to work." Hermione asked him. Draco was quite for a moment deep in thought.

"How about a picnic for lunch and we will go out to dinner, just the two of us." Draco told her. Hermione told him that she thought it was a wonderful idea. They finished their breakfast and went their separate ways to get ready for the day. Hermione opted for a blue gingham dress and put her hair into a high pony tail. She slipped on black flats and put lotion on her arms and legs. She grabbed a short white sweater to wear against the slight chill. She left her room and found her way out to the gardens where Narcissa was working on some rose bushes.

"Good Morning Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said walking up to wear Narcissa was working.

"Dear please call me Cissa or Cissy everyone does." Narcissa told her taking her gardening gloves off and standing up from her spot on the ground.

"I will try." Hermione told her with a smile and bent down to smell one of the roses. "These are beautiful do you do all the gardening?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh heavens no, I just take care of my roses. They keep me busy enough." Narcissa said sitting at a white iron rod table and chairs that was near by. She motioned for Hermione to join her and she did. "Now my dear have you thought any on whom you would like to invite to the wedding?" Narcissa asked and Hermione's heart fell a little.

"I don't have anyone." Hermione replied in a small voice.

"No family or friends, your parents perhaps?" Narcissa asked.

"Um…no. My parents were killed." Hermione told her.

"Oh dear I am so sorry I didn't know."

"Would you excuse me please?" Hermione said getting up and walking further into the garden trying to hold back the tears. Her parent's death was still fresh to her. She still felt responsible for their death and that hurt her the most out of all that had happened during the war and the tumultuous time afterwards. She wondered around the garden for what seemed like hours when Draco came looking for her. He had a picnic basket in one hand and a blanket in the other. He was certainly a sight for sore eyes in his khaki pants and white button down; his hair all tussled from the wind that had slightly picked up.

"Hello Beautiful." He said walking up to her and placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Ready for our picnic?" She simply nodded and Draco lead her out the edge of the garden where there was a small beautiful lake and a single weeping willow. Draco sat down the blanket and placed the basket on one corner and gestured for Hermione to sit. Draco opened the basket and brought out a lunch of cold cut meats, cheeses, crackers, fruit and wine. They sat and ate for a while talking of simple things. Draco reached into the basket and pulled out an acoustic guitar.

"Extendable charm." Draco said simply answering the look on Hermione's face that said where that came from. "I want to sing you a song." Draco told her and lightly strummed the cords of his guitar.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love._

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
and there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
to make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
and I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
and on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,  
you ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
to make you feel my love  
to make you feel my love

"Oh please don't cry." Draco said setting his guitar down and wrapping his arms around Hermione. She had thought not only were the lyrics beautiful but Draco could sing and really well too. She hadn't known that about him.

"Oh I am fine, that just so beautiful. Really these are tears of happiness." Hermione told him feeling silly that she had started crying over something so simple as a song.

"I meant every word that I sang to you. Sometimes I think things are best expressed through song." He told her placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I didn't know you could sing or play the guitar." She told him looking up into his silver yes.

"Yes I have been taking lessons since I was five. I can also play the piano." He told her. "Do you want to go for a swim?" Draco asked her suddenly.

"What are you crazy the water must be freezing." Hermione told him.

"That my dear is why they made warming charms or are you to chicken." He said standing up and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I am not a chicken I just don't want to catch a cold." Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yep you are a chicken." Draco said slipping off his shoes and socks then shimming out of his pants leaving him in nothing but a pair of smile gray boxers. Hermione looked at him and all thought went out of her head. He was gorgeous. His whole body was toned and sleek.

"If I get a cold you have to take care of me." Hermione said standing up and taking her sweater and flats off at the same time.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Draco said kissing her and taking that time to unzip her dress. He pushed it off her shoulder so she was in nothing but a white lace bra and knickers. "Race you." He said kissing her quickly and then taking off towards the lake.

"Cheater" Hermione called after him.

They swan for a while then when they were tired the made their way back to their picnic spot. Draco dried them with a charm and they dress and laid down on the blanket. Draco recast the warming charm and they watched the clouds drift by as they cuddled below the willow and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

They awoke as the sun was setting and the sky was streaked with purple and pink. They gathered their things and walked back to the house.

"Do you still want to go out tonight?" Draco asked Hermione when they got back to her bedroom door.

"Would you mind terribly if we just stayed in tonight?" Hermione asked him not really wanting to go out. They had spent such a wonderful day together here at the manor that Hermione felt that if she left it would all be shattered.

"Of course we can. How about we get cleaned up, have a small dinner then go to the library and do some reading?" Draco asked wrapping Hermione in a hug.

"That sounds wonderful actually." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Draco as well and holding him close to her. She had not felt this at peace in a long time and she would never have thought that Draco Malfoy would be the one to give it to her.

They showered and both opted for more comfortable cloths of sweats and t-shirts. Hermione was shocked to know that Draco even had sweats in his wardrobe. They grabbed a small dinner in the kitchen and retired to the library where they both picked out a book and cuddled together on the couch and read until they both feel asleep next to the fire.


	12. Harry and Pansy

Chapter 12

Harry and Pansy

AN: Hello! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I loved hearing your thoughts on the last chapter and for those wanting lemons be patient remember that Hermione is a virgin and *SPOILER ALERT* there will be a wedding shortly. Remember to check out photobucket for pictures relating to the story and please continue to review. Enjoy!

Hermione awoke to the feeling of floating. She opened her eyes and found that Draco was carrying her through the dark manor. She snuggled in close to him and could feel his light chuckle vibrate through his chest. He opened her door and laid her in bed pulling the covers up over her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his wrist.

"Don't leave." Hermione said in a small voice that was just above a whisper. He smiled at her and bid her to move over and snuggled down into bed with her.

The next morning passed as though before. Hermione was becoming quite used to it and didn't mind that Draco was the one sharing her mornings with her. She had slept peacefully the night before which was rare for her.

"Hermione?" Draco asked setting his paper down.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied holding her tea cup lost in thought.

"Mother told me about your parents. I am so sorry. They didn't report it in the media so we didn't know." Draco said.

"That's because I asked it to be left out. I didn't want the media invading my life after something so personal happened." Hermione said placing her cup down.

"Is that why you gave up magic. Because that's what killed your parents?" Draco asked. Hermione sat there in silence for a moment.

"That's not the only reason but part of it yes. Now we have the hospital benefit this afternoon correct?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Yes, and be ready for media bombardment." Draco said not wanting to push the issue of Hermione's magic just yet. "What would you like to do in the mean time?" Draco asked her.

"What would you like to do?" Hermione asked him in return.

"I would like to make love to a beautiful woman, but you see my fiancée wants to wait until we are married. " Draco said with a smirk and Hermione blushed.

"Well your fiancée must be a decent woman to not give herself so easily." Hermione replied coolly.

"She is the most decent wonderful woman I have had the pleasure to meet." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"She is very lucky to have someone who thinks so highly of her." Hermione said. Draco got up from his chair and whispered in her ear.

"I am the lucky one Hermione." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss that sucked the air out of Hermione's lungs. She moaned and Draco was instantly standing at attention. He pulled back from the kiss which pulled a whimper from her in protest. He placed his forehead on hers and took a deep breath. Why don't we get dressed for the day and take a walk in the gardens. Get some fresh air?" Draco asked and Hermione just nodded not trusting her voice with words.

"Hermione you ready to go?" Draco asked knocking on her door.

"Just a minute." Hermione called slipping her heel on and bouncing to the door grabbing her purse off her bed. She pulled open the door and Draco very much liked what he was looking at. Blue looked wonderful on her and her hair was twisted back from the left and coming across to the right in a side pony tail that was sophisticated yet simple. She wore long tear drop sapphire earrings that he had picked out and it just drew his attention to the hollow of her neck. "Ready." She said walking out into the hall and taking Draco's arm. He wore a gray suit with a blue button down that matched the shade of her dress.

"You look wonderful as usual." Draco commented.

"So do you." Hermione said smiling up at him.

They arrived in Diagon ally and made there way to the hall where the benefit for 's Hospital was being held, after fighting their way through the photographers they finally made it inside. The hall was brightly lit and looked like an indoor spring garden with flora and fauna of a variety of colors and fountains placed here and there. They made their way to their table where they were joined by Blaise and Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, along with Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass.

"Draco how have you been?" Nott asked shaking Draco's hand.

"Hey Theo good you remember Hermione?" Draco said gesturing to Hermione.

"Of course. Who could forget the brightest which of our age." Nott said taking Hermione's hand and placing a small kiss on the back of it, "and Hermione you remember Daphne."

"Yes it is wonderful to see you again." Hermione said kindly and Daphne gave her a small nod in answer.

"Well I have to say your announcement last week has been quite the topic of discussion." Nott commented taking his seat next to Daphne.

"Yes well it will be the wedding of the century, after all how often does the only heir to the Malfoy name get married." Draco said.

"Knowing you…" Theo began but was elbowed by Draco.

"Is that Pansy Parkinson with Harry Potter?" Daphne asked looking towards the couple coming towards their table. Hermione groaned slightly and Draco took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hello everyone." Pansy said in a high voice. The all mumbled a hello in return. Harry's eyes boring into Hermione's. Harry pulled out a chair and Pansy sat down next to Draco.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked trying to keep from squirming away.

"We are sitting here. This is the table we were assigned to." Pansy said with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Harry." Ginny said smiling at her ex-boyfriend who just gave her a sharp look but did not return the hello.

"Hermione you look simply darling. No one would know you had inferior blood in those dress up clothes." Pansy said.

"I will kindly ask you to refrain from that kind of talk at this table Ms. Parkinson." Lucius sneered which got looks from everyone at the table.

"My apologizes Mr. Malfoy I just find it so hard to sit at a table with those who are inferior and keep my temper you of course must know what that is like." Pansy said sounding sweet and innocent.

"I assure you I do not." He said in reply. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments and then Draco asked Hermione to dance with him and the other couple took their lead and left the table.

"I can't believe the nerve of them." Hermione said to Draco as they moved around the dance floor.

"Yes well leave it to Pansy to find every way possible to annoy a person." Draco said dryly.

"And I can't believe your father either, what he said to her." Hermione said.

"You weren't the only one there my dear." Draco said placing a small kiss on the top of her head. After a while they walked around the silent auction that was to raise the money for the hospital. Draco placed a bid on a first edition copy of Hogwarts, A History that had been donated by the school. He knew Hermione would love to have that. Hermione was walking along the aisles of donations when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an area hidden by bunches of flowers.

"What so you think you are doing?" Hermione demanded and then seeing it was Harry who had grabbed her.

"We need to talk." Harry said.

"We have nothing left to say to each other." Hermione replied keeping her distance from him.

"Look I am sorry about what I said but you have to understand, we have hated Malfoy from the beginning and then to see you with him and to be marrying him on top of it after you told me you were leaving all of this," he said gesturing to the room full of witches and wizards," behind, well I was in shock, you and Ginny both leaving me for Slytherins, I could hardly stand it. I love you 'Mione and I don't want to see you get hurt. When you told me you were leaving the first time it ripped my heart out to say good bye to you. I needed you then after the war and you just threw everything you were about out the window and didn't even care that there were others who needed you and your magic." Harry went on.

"And was what I wanted not important? Did what I was going through after the war not matter to you as much as your own selfish needs? My parents are dead because of magic, Fred is dead because of magic, and Teddy will never know his parents because magic took them from him." Hermione said nearly shouting at him. "So I am sorry if I couldn't put myself on the back burner to attend to your needs." Hermione said and walked off leaving Harry there with his mouth gaping.

"Draco I would like to leave." Hermione said in Draco's ear after finding him talking with Theo and Blaise.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked concerned by the look on her face.

"Yes just can we go?" Hermione asked. He nodded and they said there goodbyes and apparated back to the manor.


	13. Draco's Bedroom

Chapter 13

AN: Hello. So sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have recently injured my knee and so sitting at a computer for long period of time is painful but I have finally gotten my hands on a laptop. I am so enjoying hearing your thoughts on this story and hope to hear more in the future so please continue to update. Enjoy!

"Hey what happened back there?" Draco asked Hermione after they had apparated back from the benefit.

"It was nothing. I just didn't want to stay there any longer." Hermione said not wanting to discuss the conversation that Harry and she had just had. Hermione didn't care if she came off selfish to him. She had needed to take care of herself, was that so wrong?

"I'm worried about you Hermione." Draco said looking Hermione in the eyes. He could see all the hurt in them and she could see the genuine concern in his.

"Really Draco I am fine, I need to go and change I have to perform tonight and so I will need to head to the club soon anyways." Hermione said turning to walk down the hall and to her room but Draco caught her wrist.

"We will need to talk about all of this soon enough. You can't keep running from who you are." Draco told her.

"And who are you to tell me who I am. You barely know me outside of that bushy hair girl from school whom you tormented. You have no Idea what I have been through or who I am."Hermione told him harshly and nearly shouting at him.

"Then tell me. What have you gone through? Hermione none of us had it easy during the war and I have apologized for how I treated you when I was a child. I am not that same person either and I have opened up to you so why can't you open up to me." Draco pleaded with her. He wanted to take all her worries away but she would always shut down.

"Because I just can't I'm not ready." She told him in a small voice holding back the tears that threatened to spring forward in her eyes.

"Well when you are ready, whenever that may be, I will be here for you." He told her with great sincerity. She nodded and turned once again to go to her room but Draco had not yet released her hand. She looked from his hand that was gripping her wrist up his arm and then to his face. He was so breathtaking it hurt Hermione's heart to look at him knowing that she would have to give him up once this was all over because she knew that she could not ruin his life with all of her pain and baggage. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her closer still. He ran his hand down her soft cheek and around to behind her neck and bent down and captured her lips in a slow sweet kiss that made Hermione's insides melt and her knees go weak. Draco took great care in remembering how her lips tasted and how her body fit with his. Draco knew that he would never give her up. He had kicked himself for never realizing how wonderful she was in school and he was gonna make up for it.

"Go get ready and head out. I will see you tonight." Draco told her breaking the kiss and placing his forehead against hers. She looked in his eyes again and then walking off to her room brushing her fingers lightly over her lips remember that wonderful kiss she had just shared with Draco.

Draco was sitting at his now usual table. He had to remember to get Blaise a great thank you gift for bringing him here. Hermione walked out onto the stage wearing a black beaded flappers dress that very short to say the least with black fishnet stockings and black heeled boots that came up to her knees and her hair was long and straight, Draco had never realized how long her hair actually was until now. Being straight it went down past her lower back in a thick lush curtain. There was an old fashioned microphone in the center to the stage and spread across the stage were dancers that were wearing white beaded two piece bikini like outfits with the large feather fans Draco had seen in a previous number.

_You got me down on the floor  
So what'd you bring me down here for?  
You got me down on the floor  
So what'd you bring me down here for? _

Hermione moved her hips to the music and would run her hands up and down the microphone stand while she sang.

_If I a man I'd make my move  
If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth  
If I a judge I'd break the law  
And if I was from Paris  
If I was from Paris  
I would say  
Oooh la la la la lala_

You got me up on your swing  
So when you gonna shake that thing?  
You got me up on your swing  
So when you gonna shake that thing?

If I a man I'd make my move  
If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth  
If I a judge I'd break the law  
And if I was from Paris  
If I was from Paris  
I would say  
Oooh la la la la la la

If I a man I'd make my move  
If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth  
If I a judge I'd break the law  
And if I was from Paris  
If I was from Paris  
I would say  
Oooh la la la la la la

Draco and Hermione sat in her room again lounging on the couch that was set off to the side of her room. Snuggled in together each reading a book and enjoying the quite of the evening.

"Draco why have I never seen your room?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Because it is nothing special." Draco replied coolly without looking up from his book.

"But I want to see it." Hermione told him sitting up and setting her book down of the table in front of the couch.

"Fine I shall show it to you tomorrow." Draco told her still not looking up from his book. Hermione let out a long sigh and took the book from his hands.

"I would like to see it now." She told him. He studied her for a moment and the replied.

"All right if it is that important to you. Though really Hermione it is just a bed room." Draco said getting up from the couch.

"Yes but it is your bedroom and I must simply see your inner sanctum." Hermione said in a teasing manor. Draco just mentally rolled his eyes and motioned for Hermione to follow him. Draco's room was just across the hall from hers and Hermione couldn't wait to see it. Draco stood in front of the two large double doors that lead to his room and paused when he placed his hands on the handles.

"You must promise not to make fun of me." Draco told her in all seriousness. She nodded and wondered what could possibly be so bad that she would make fun of him. Draco let out a long breath and then opened the doors to his room and muttered a wand less lumos spell to light the room. Hermione could believe what she was seeing. Draco Malfoy's bedroom was decorated in dark woods and the main color was a dark blue. Not silver or green but blue. He had a large four poster bed and a large window that went out onto a balcony that over looked the garden out the back out the house. Off to the side there was a large archway that led to a sitting room that seemed to also double as a small library and study with a large wooden desk and a two chase lounges and some winged back chairs. Though the room wasn't done in what people would think are Draco's colors the room felt right for him it felt like him Hermione thought.

"Why would I make fun of you? This room is very much you. Though I am jealous you get a personal library while I have to walk all the way to the main library of the house when I want a new book." Hermione told him in a fake very cute pout.

"Well you may come in here and get a book no matter the hour." Draco told her with a devilish smirk. "As well as anything else you may find yourself in need of." Draco told her in a low seductive tone closing the gap between them and taking her in his arms again as he had earlier that day.

"But I have sworn myself for my husband. You wouldn't want to ruin my reputation now would you?" Hermione said acting shocked and pressing her body closer to his.

"Like hell I wouldn't." He said and kissed her again with ferocity and passion that was awarded with a moan from Hermione's lips. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down crawling on top of her all the while not missing a beat with his lips on hers. She slid her small hands under his shirt and pulled it up over his head and ran her hands over his perfect taught ab's. Draco ran his hands up her leg and pushed her night gown up to her hips where he caught a glimpse of her red lace panties and he noticed that she had no hair there either and that there about caused him to lose it. He ran his hand over her most private part and she moaned even more. He dipped his hand into her knickers and ran his hand over her again and feeling how wet she was for him. Hermione is response delved into Draco's boxers and gripped his cock and ran her hand up and down the length.

"Oh god Hermione, that feels so good." Draco breathed against her neck. She moaned as he passed over her most sensitive spot again and bit her neck at the same time. Hermione continued to pump him while he rubbed her and they brought each other to climax after much teasing and passion. They lay there panting for a while before one of them spoke.

"Yes I think I like your room very much." Hermione said and that caused Draco to laugh.


	14. Engagement Dinner

Chapter 14

Engagement Dinner

AN: Hello There! Well I am back to work which means I will be updating more often again. Please Continue to review I love hearing you thoughts and remember to check out photobucket for picture relating to the story. Enjoy!

The next week had been uneventful for the most part. Hermione and Draco stayed around the manor, reading teasing each other and having heavy petting sessions in both of their rooms and anywhere else in the manor that they could find and not be seen. Narcissa had continued with the wedding plans and Hermione had to confess that she was enjoying planning what would be her dream wedding. They had picked the flowers, red roses and white orchids, the music which would be a mixture of classical and some of the greats like Frank Sinatra, the meal which would be roast lamb with rosemary, a butternut squash soup, baby green salad with balsamic dressing, and grilled asparagus. But Hermione's favorite part was the dress.

"Well Hermione dear do you want silk or lace?" Narcissa asked as they surveyed the fabrics that the dress designer had laid out along with a sketching of what dress design went with each fabric. They were all so beautiful that Hermione was having a hard time choosing when she found the dress of her dreams. The material was a soft satin with an embrodered design on it. The sketching of the dress was just what Hermione wanted in a dress too. It would be strapless with a sweetheart neck line and a close fitted bodice and a full skirt. It was the perfect princess wedding dress. Hermione pointed to the one she had chosen.

"Are you sure dear?" Narcissa asked her.

"Oh yes it is perfect." Hermione told her falling more in love with the dress the longer she looked at the sketch and the fabric.

"Well it is a wonderful choice." Narcissa said picking up the fabric and running it through her hands. "Good choice of fabric as well. If you keep these choices up I think you will be the best dressed Lady Malfoy yet." Narcissa told her in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"I couldn't agree more. Now if you will please strip down to your under garments so I make take your measurements I can get started on the dress." The dress maker told her.

"Must I really? I mean right here and in front of…" Hermione trailed off wrapping her arms about her. She really didn't feel comfortable standing in her knickers with Narcissa standing right there and even when she danced at the club she never showed her abdomen and for a good reason too.

"Oh dear don't worry." Narcissa said, "Not like I haven't seen a girl's body before. Now come on the faster you get this over with the sooner you can put your clothes back on." Narcissa said. Hermione chewed on her lip because she knew there was no arguing with Narcissa so Hermione gave up and started to strip taking her clothes off and folding them and placing them neatly on the couch. When she was done she started chewing on her lips again and keeping her back away from the two women in the room and crossing her arms over her abdomen hiding it as best she could.

"Now dear I can't take your measurements with you standing like that arms to your sides." The dress maker said grabbing Hermione's arms and tugging them to her sides to revel a scar that ran across lower abdomen from her left hip bone across to the other.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" Narcissa gasped upon seeing the ugly scar that marred the perfect skin of Hermione's body.

"The war wasn't praticularly kind to me, nor was your sister." Hermione commented trying to keep her composure.

"Oh dear I am so sorry. I had no idea." Narcissa said in a comforting and sad tone.

"It wasn't your fault. I just don't particularly like people to see it is all, and this isn't even the worst of it." Hermione said turning around and showing Narcissa her back which was marred with the same dark scar that ran up partway along her spine. "But anyway can we get along with these measurements I am getting cold." Hermione said bring the women back to reality. Nothing more was spoken. The woman took her measurements bid them good day and set off to start on the dress. Hermione dressed and thanked Narcissa and bid her a good day as well and walked straight to her room. She had been in her room no more then five minutes when there was a knock on her door. Hermione answered it to find Lucius Malfoy standing in her doorway with his permanent sneer on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy how may I help you. " Hermione asked keeping her voice calm and emotionless.

"My wife seems upset about some news she found out and what upsets her upsets me. I understand that there are some things my sister-in-law did to you that I wish to help with." Lucius told her.

"I don't understand. What could you possibly do to help me?" Hermione replied.

"I want to pay to have our scars removed." Lucius told her.

"Well I thank you for the offer but I don't want them removed. They remind me of where I came from and of the darkness in humanity whether they are magical or not. Now is there anything else I may help you with." Hermione asked. Lucius sneered at her and then left. Hermione shut the door behind her and let out a deep calming breath. No sooner had that breath been let out that there was another knock at her door. She opened and to find Draco there.

"What was my father talking about?" Draco asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Hermione said not moving out of her door way to let him in.

"It was something if he came all the way here from the other wing to speak with you. Why must you continue to shut me out? How many times do I have to tell you that you can tell me anything that I am here for you?" Draco asked pleading with her.

"Fine you want to know what it was about?" Hermione snapped at him and taking her shirt off. "It was about these." She said reveling her scars to him. Even though she had her shirt off around him before she had always made sure he never saw her scars and it had been quite the task. Draco stared at her for a long time before speaking.

"How?" Draco asked.

"Why your dear old aunty did this to me." Hermione bit out at him moving away from her door and walking into her room with Draco following her.

"Hermione I…"Draco began.

"I'm sorry, is that what you were gonna say. Because you should know that I am really tired of people saying that." Hermione all but yelled at him.

"I had no idea, why didn't you say anything?" Draco asked her walking up to embrace her but she just stepped away from him.

"Why should I. it's not like this is going to last, so why should I open up to you at all, you talk that you love me and that you want this to work but I know that the minute you get your inheritance I will be out and you will go back to having another girl every other night." Hermione said.

"That isn't true and if that is what you think then you don't know me at all. I do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and if there wasn't the chance that you could love me then the ring never would have fit your finger and you will find that if you try to take it off you can't because you are supposed to be mine Hermione. I just wish you could let me in." Draco told her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked shocked at what he just said to her.

"Go ahead try and take the ring off." Draco told her running a hand through his platinum hair. Hermione went to pull the ring off but found she couldn't.

"I don't understand." Hermione said still trying to tug the ring off but it wouldn't budge.

"That ring is enchanted," Draco explained," It will only fit the ring of someone who loves you or has the capacity to love you and it won't come off because the ring knows you are my perfect match. Hermione you are my other half you are every thing that is good and pure and right about this world and even though you have had a hard past you are still perfect in my eyes and I will love you till the day I die and I hope that you will love me too. All of this has been to try and get you to see that we are perfect together. That we balance each other." Draco said taking her hands in his. "And if you will have me I really want this wedding to go on as planned, because I know that we will be happy together as we have been these past few weeks. I know that it won't always be easy and that we will possibly want to kill each other on more then one occasion but I can promise you that I will never hurt you if I can help it and that nothing in this world will ever hurt you again and all I ask for is your love in return for mine."Draco professed to her.

"Draco I don't know if I can love." Hermione told him through tears.

"I know you can because you agreed to pretend to be my fiancée out of love for the girls you work with and out of love for children you don't even know. Just love me and let me love and take care of you and let me in Hermione. I need you to let me in." Draco said placing small kisses on her lips and cheeks. Hermione nodded and kissed him fully letting their bodies melt together and become one.

"Draco this is going to be a long conversation so we may want to sit down." Hermione told him regaining her composure and walking to the couch and sitting down and Draco sitting across from her.

"You know that since I started at Hogwarts I had been fighting against Voldemort. Since I was eleven years old I have fought against evil and all who sided with it including you. You know most of what happened in the following years. The battles and hurt they all caused. Even in all of that I had found love in my best friend but that didn't last seeing as how we were no good for each other and he had a cheating problem, which is one of the reasons I left the wizarding world. It was so hard to see him with women I knew he slept with while we were together but what made my mind up was my parents. Before I left after my sixth year to go with Harry I had oblivated my parent's memories and hid them away so they weren't harmed by the war. After the final battle I thought it would be safe to bring them back home even though not all of Voldemort's followers had been found. I was so stupid. A group of death eaters had been following me and when I brought my parents home they attacked and killed both of them right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it since they had cursed me as well and made me watch. They made me watch while they tortured and killed my parents, If Harry and a group of aurors hadn't shown up I would be dead too and for the longest time I wish I had been killed along with them. My parents were the only family I had and magic took them from me just as it took so many others and so I left the wizarding world because I couldn't take the pain of knowing that a gift I had been given was the reason my parents were dead." Hermione told Draco with out tears and little emotion in her voice. It was so hard to talk about her parent's death so Hermione had to always keep a close reign on her emotions when she spoke of it.

"Hermione you must know it wasn't your fault that all of those things happened to you. You can't control everything and you can't know everything. You are a good person that bad things have happened to but they were not your fault." Draco said embracing Hermione and holding her to him trying to take all of her pain away. A few tears slid down her cheeks and she felt that some how she didn't feel so weighed down by everything.

"I know." She whispered into his chest. Then backing up and wiping her face she said," Now I believe we have an engagement dinner to get ready for." Hermione said standing up and realizing she hadn't put her shirt back on crossed her arms across her chest trying to hide herself.

"Are you sure you want to go. I can make excuses for you." Draco told her.

"Nonsense I will be going now you have to leave so I can get ready, so out with you." Hermione said. Draco got up and walked to the door. "And Draco…" Hermione said.

"Yes?" He asked turning back to her.

"Thank you." Hermione said simply.

"Anytime." Draco said with a smile and then left her to get ready.

"Have I told you how wonderful you look in green?" Draco said as he and Hermione walked towards the formal dining room where the engagement dinner was being held.

"About a hundred times I think." Hermione said with a smile. Hermione was wearing the one shoulder green velvet dress that Draco had picked with matching peep toe heels. She wore simple diamond studs and a diamond tennis bracelet. Her hair was swept back in a low, elegant bun. Draco wore his dress robes with a green tie that matched Hermione's dress color. She had to admit he looked good in a tux and dress robes. They stood outside of the dinning room waiting for Lucius to announce them.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked offering his arm for her to take.

"Bring it on." Hermione said taking his arm. The doors opened and they were met with everyone standing and applauding. The formal dining hall consisted of high walls filled with paintings and many crystal chandeliers. Hermione smiled as they walked to the far end of the table opposite of where Lucius and Narcissa sat. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair for her, which was to the right of where he was sitting at the head of the table which mirrored how Lucius and Narcisa sat. They ate there dinner which was a beautiful menu of beef Wellington, roasted potatoes, a fresh salad and pears that had been sautéed and sprinkled with cinnamon. There were speeches of congratulations and well wishing to which Draco and Hermione graciously thanked all who gave them even though Hermione knew few of. Then came Lucius turn for a speech and Hermione groaned slightly. Draco took her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze in support.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for honoring my family by coming here this evening to celebrate the engagement of my son and heir Draco Lucius Malfoy to Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. Most of you know that my family has not always had the best relationship with that of but I have come to find that she is an exceptional young woman and I believe will contribute greatly to this family and my wife and myself are happy to welcome her into the family and our sons' life. May you have many years of happiness and love. Cheers." Lucius said raising his glass toasting to the couple. Hermione and Draco were both think the same thing and all they had to do was look at each other before they started to chuckle to themselves. Someone had seriously replaced Lucius Malfoy with someone else. That or Narcissa had a greater hold on her husband than people thought. The rest of the evening was spent having coffee and small cakes and conversation with all of the people who had attended. Hermione was thankful when the last of the hundred guests left the manor and she could take her shoes off.

"Hermione would you like to join me for a stroll in the gardens?" Draco asked he had lost his robes and dinner jacket and was just wearing his pants dress shirt, vest and tie. He looked relaxed and still sophisticate.

"Why I would love to." Hermione said taking his arm and walking out to the garden with him. The night was cool and the cold stones of the walk ways through the garden felt good on her feet. Hermione had always loved to walk barefoot through the grass. It was comforting to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked her pulling her from her fantasy of summer past when she was innocent and didn't have a care in the world.

"I was thinking that I bet I could beat you to the fountain in the center of the garden." Hermione said slowly walking away from him backwards.

"Is that so?" Draco said with a smirk striding towards her.

"Yes that is so." Hermione said turning and sprinting towards the fountain dropping her shoes on the way. Draco quickly pursued her and caught up quickly just as she was about to reach the fountain he went to grab for her but she stepped out of his reach and gracefully leapt onto the ledge of the fountain.

"See I told you that I would beat you." Hermione said catching her breath after the quick sprint.

"Yes so you were right for once." Draco teased getting up on the ledge with her.

"I am always right." Hermione said in a haughty tone.

"Is that so Granger?" Draco said walking towards Hermione. She nodded and smirked at him that revival even his best smirk. "Well I think Ms. Know-it-all needs to be put in her place." Draco said stepping into the fountain, the water coming up to his knees. Hermione continued to walk around the ledge of the fountain trying to keep out of Draco's grasp.

"Don't you even think about it?" Hermione told him.

"Think about what?" Draco said grabbing Hermione around her knees and throwing her over his shoulder.

"You put me down this instant Draco!" Hermione screamed.

"Ok if you insist." Draco said pulling Hermione in front of him then falling back into the cold water still holding on to her.

"I can not believe you just did that." Hermione said splashing water in his face. Draco just laughed and splashed her back. She stood up and tried to get out but Draco caught her and pulled her back in.

"Where do you think you are going?" He whispered in her ear which sent chills down her spine.

"Draco…" Hermione said in a breathy tone.

"Yes?" He said kissing along her neck holding her back to his chest.

"Mmm. Don't stop." She moaned as he continued his assault on her neck and began to massage one of her perfect breast while the other traveled down the front of her dress and upon reaching the hem pulled it up and slipped his hand under the dress and into her knickers.

"No, Draco, what if someone sees?" she panted out as he began to rub her sweet spot.

"Don't worry no one will come out here. It is just you and me." He told her bringing his free hand up to turn her head towards him and caught her lips in a hungry kiss that caused her to whimper and moan. Hearing this from her was all he needed to be rock hard again. This woman was going to kill him if he couldn't have her soon.

"God Hermione I want you so badly." Draco growled against her mouth as he continued to play with her clit and make her wet and slick for him.

"I know but we can't please. You can have me when I am your wife." She told him in sultry whispers.

"I will hold you to that promise." He said capturing her lips again and working her to climax in just a short time after that. When Hermione regained her senses she knelt in the water and undid Draco's pants releasing his beautiful long hard cock.

"Hermione what are you…" Draco began but Hermione quieted him and began to circle her tongue around the tip of his member causing him to moan and throw his head back. She continued to tease him by licking and gently sucking the tip and shaft before she finally took him fully into her mouth causing Draco's knees to go slightly weak. She sucked and bobbed her head going up and down the full length of his member swirling her tongue as she did.

"Hermione stop I'm going to come soon." Draco groaned. He didn't want to force her to take him in her mouth if she didn't want to but this only caused Hermione to continue her assault on his cock even more and soon he cried out and came in her mouth and Hermione swallowed all of it. Draco dropped to his knees and took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her hard and long.

"That was amazing." Draco told her and kissed her again. "You are amazing." He said.

"Thank you and you are amazing too you know that. You have taken me with all of the good and bad. I think you are the good one not me." Hermione said.

"I am only good because of you I have told you that." Draco said standing up and fixing his pants and offering a hand to Hermione to help her up. Draco got out of the fountain and then helped Hermione out and they walked back to the manor Hermione picking up her shoes where she had dropped them on her way back.

"So tonight wasn't so bad." Hermione commented as they walked through the darkened manor.

"No it wasn't." Draco said. "Did you have a good time?"

"I suppose so. I didn't really know any of those people." Hermione said.

"Well you did wonderfully. You will make a great Lady Malfoy when the time comes." Hermione didn't say anything in reply and they walked quietly to their rooms and bid goodnight to each other.


	15. The Daily Profit Fiasco

Chapter 15

The Daily Profit Fiasco

AN: Hello There. Here is another chapter. Please review it is kinda sad when over 500 people read the last chapter but only three people reviewed and those wonderful readers know who they are. An author loves to hear feedback on their writing so please take a few moments after reading and let me know your thoughts or ideas. Thanks and Enjoy!

Hermione was backstage putting the final touches on her costume for that night. She was very excited for tonight's performance since the choreography was based from one of her favorite muggle movies _Moulin Rouge_. She fastened the last bits of her hair up leaving two perfect long ringlets out like in the 1800's. She wore a replica of the costume from the movie that was long black gloves, a one piece corseted suit that had a few tassels around the bottom. The whole outfit was silver that sparkled like diamonds except for the top that looked like a black bow with black fishnets and heels. Tonight her hair was red to match that of the star in the movie along with the top hat that had a rhinestone beading that went around the hat. Hermione checked herself over once more and made her way up to the top floor where she would get on the swing that would lower her into the crowd. The lights went down and it was show time.

The swing began to lower and there was a blue spot light over Hermione making her look pale and made her costume shine. The music started out soft and low and all eyes were on Hermione, Draco included.

_The French are glad to die for love...  
They delight in fighting duals  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels_

The lights came up and the swing lowered a bit more and took her around the room then stopping she swung back and forth a few times.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat._

She swung again and came off the swing with the help of the dancers on the stage.

_Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

She danced around with the other dancers taking jewels from them as she sang about the different jewelry designers.

_Tiffany's...Cartier..._

_'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

*kiss sound*, Ah  
Come and get me, boys  
Black Star, Ross Cole  
Talk to me, Harry Winston, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're...Awful nice!

But get that ice or else no dice!  


_He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend  
Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best,  
Diamonds are a girls best,  
Diamonds are a girls best friend!_

_'Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!_

Hermione got back on the swing as it started to take her up again.

_Diamonds…Diamonds…Square cut or pear shaped these rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... friend!_

"Oh that was fun." Hermione said as she came out and greeted Draco to leave for the evening.

"You were wonderful as usual." Draco said putting his arm around her should and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you that is one of my favorite numbers to do…Hey is that." Hermione asked looking over at the direction they were walking.

"Pansy." Draco nearly hissed, "with what looks like a... Oh No…a reporter." Draco said realizing who was with her.

"Draco what are we going to do?" Hermione asked as they had both stopped walking and watched Pansy and the reporter disappears.

"Nothing it will be fine trust me." Draco said as they finally left the club and went home for the night.

Hermione hadn't slept at all that night. She had been too worried about the morning paper and what she was going to do if news got out that she was a dancer in a muggle burlesque club. She had paced her room for most of the night then paced the manor and when dawn neared she started to pace about the gardens.

"I thought I might find you out here." Draco said coming up behind Hermione and wrapping her in his arms. The sun was just beginning to crest over the lake at the back of the property and they watched the sunrise together.

"Draco what are we going to do? If everyone finds out then your whole story is blown and I am sure your parents wouldn't want you to marry someone like me. And I will have to move to another job because the club will be swarmed with reports." Hermione rambled on.

"Hermione calm down. Everything will work out just fine you'll see. I will protect you from everything. Don't worry." Draco assured her. She nodded giving up there was nothing they could do about it now except face the music. They walked back inside the manor and rather then taking breakfast in Hermione's room like they had been they decided to have breakfast with Draco's parents. When they got to the breakfast room Lucius and Narcissa where both staring at the front page of the Daily Profit. Draco took Hermione's had to give her strength and they took their seats.

"Good morning mother, father." Draco said greeting his parents.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."Hermione said trying to keep her nerves under control.

"Is there something interesting in the paper today?" Draco asked coolly.

"Why as a matter of fact there is. It seems that an unknown source seems to think Ms. Ganger is a dancer in some muggle club. There is even a photo though it isn't a very good one." Lucius said handing the paper to is son. Draco looked at the picture it was of the beginning of the number when the lights were low and Hermione had her head slightly down so you couldn't get a clear shot of her face.

"Well we know it couldn't be her one this woman has red hair and secondly Hermione and I were out at dinner last night. I am sure if you turn to the society page there will be a picture of us leaving the restaurant." Draco said handing the paper back to his father who turned to the society page and sure enough there was a photo of Draco and Hermione leaving a restaurant. Hermione gave Draco a look and he just winked at her.

"Now if you will excuse me it seems I need to write to the Daily Profit and have a retraction placed on the first article since I do not want my fiancée's name slandered in the paper. Lucius nodded to his son who got up and left to go write a letter to the Profit.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked as they sat in her sitting room reading.

"How did I do what?" Draco asked.

"You know what. How did you get that other picture and how did you get it into the papers that late last night?" Hermione asked.

"Being a Malfoy has its perks." Draco said as if the whole thing was no big deal.

"What are we going to do about Pansy?" Hermione asked him.

"Leave that to me. I know how to handle her." Draco said.

"Because you have been able to handle her in the past." Hermione commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked setting his book down.

"Nothing I just think we should both approach the situation differently since she isn't getting the stay away hint." Hermione said also putting her book down.

"Alright we will think of something though can she please not ruin this lovely day. I think the bullet we dodged this morning was enough for one day plus we have the costume ball to think about which is in two days." Draco said.

"Yes who are we supposed to be going as?" Hermione asked. Her dress could be anybody that would wear a ball gown.

"You will have to wait and see." Draco told her.

"Must everything be a mystery with you?" Hermione asked dryly.

"Yes." Draco replied not saying anymore. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.


	16. The Costume Ball

Chapter 16

The Costume Ball

AN: Hello. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, I loved each of them. Well today is my BIRTHDAY and I would like for each of you who read this chapter to please leave a review as your gift to me. That would simply make my day. Remember to check out photobucket for pictures of costumes and characters. Enjoy!

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a spa relaxing for the day. Both Draco and Blaise had decided to treat their ladies to a pampered day before the costume ball that night while they did some "male bonding" they told the girls but really they were just goofing off on their brooms like they had in school. The girls had already had an hour long full body massage and were currently getting a mani pedi.

"So what are you and Blaise going as tonight?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Well I talked Blaise into going as my favorite book characters. Scarlet O'Hara and Rhett Butler from Gone with the Wind but our costumes are from the movie," Ginny said excitedly. "How about you and Draco?" Ginny asked.

"He won't tell me. I have the dress and I know how I want to do my hair but he hasn't told me what the theme is." Hermione told her.

"What is with that boy and surprises, it's like he can't be straight forward about anything." Ginny commented. Hermione agreed with her. He was good at keeping things secret till the last possible moment. Once their nails were done they ate a light lunch and then moved onto hair. They both got a quick trim and wash and then came time for the real magic in Hermione's mind. Taming her curls.

Hermione and Ginny were both in her room at the manor getting ready for the night. They both had to help each other into the corsets they were wearing. Once they were both laced in tightly they helped each other into there large dresses though Ginny's was a bit bigger. After both fasting their crinoline to make there dresses have body they slipped into their dresses careful not to mess their hair or make up. Ginny's dress was made of white lace with light green ivy work all over it. The skirt was full and big like a bell while the bodice was tightly fitted and came off the shoulder and around the top was a bit of frill. Her hair was in perfect tight ringlets just like Scarlet's from the movie. Next Ginny helped Hermione's with hers. Stepping into the gown and pulling it up Ginny buttoned up the back and made sure the skirt was pulled fully down. Hermione had chosen for a more natural look with hair keeping it down and pulling the top half back leaving some body on top. Hermione put on her shoes and them the elbow length gloves that went with her gown.

"Oh Hermione, you look like a princess." Ginny gushed seeing Hermione's outfit complete.

"I feel like one to be honest. It's a little weird to feel like this." Hermione said smoothing her hands down the front of her gown. She looked at herself in a full length mirror taking in her full appearance. The dress was just as beautiful as she remembered it when Draco picked it out for her a month ago. It was off the shoulder and showed a tasteful amount of the tops of her round breast. For the first time in a while she felt truly beautiful inside and out. Hermione had been so busy staring at herself that she hadn't heard the knock on her door or Ginny answer it.

"Wow." Both men said as they took in their dates for the evening. Blaise wore an 18th century men's suit with high waisted pants and a white brocade vest with a dinner jacket over it and a matching tie. Hermione saw Draco and instantly knew what they were going as now.

"The Phantom of the Opera I presume." Hermione said smiling as Draco took a sweeping bow. He wore a short deep red jacket over a brocade vest of the same color and matching pants with black leather boots that came up to his knees and a mask that covered the top half of his face. He had a sword on his hip and a long red cloak" And I take it I am to be Christine Daae?" She asked walking over to him.

"Ah, she has figured it out." Draco said. "Blaise Ginny do you mind if I have a moment with my fiancée?" Draco asked not taking his eyes off Hermione. They said they would wait for them in the grand hall. When they were gone Draco took his mask off and grabbed Hermione taking her into a passionate kiss.

"You look wonderful, I am at a loss for words, and nothing can come close to describing how beautiful you look tonight." Draco told her.

Thank you, you look pretty wonderful yourself." Hermione said. She had not felt this happy in a long time sitting here in Draco's arms.

"Here I have the last bit of your outfit." Draco said holding out a velvet box that Hermione hadn't noticed before. She took the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace and earring set.

"It is platinum and pearls. The pearls belonged to my mother and her before her. I had them set in this matching set for you." Draco said taking the necklace out and placing it around Hermione's neck. The pearl fell into the nook of her collar bone.

"Thank you so much it is beautiful." She said placing the box on the table near her and taking the earrings out and putting them on. She turned to the mirror to see the jewelry on her. It was perfect and with Draco standing there next to her Hermione realized that she couldn't picture her life without him in it anymore.

"Ready to go then. Mother wants to see us before we are off." Draco said kissing Hermione again. They left her room and met everyone in the main hall of the house near the entrance.

"Hermione dear you look wonderful." Narcissa said embracing Hermione in hug.

"Thank you. I wish you were coming as well. I would have loved to see you get Mr. Malfoy to dress up." Hermione said smiling at Narcissa.

"Yes well I can't torture him to much." Narcissa said with a small laugh. They said their goodbyes and apparated to the hall where the ministry was holding its costume ball.

The ball was being held at a new hall that had been built in London that was an exact replica of the Palais Garnier in Paris, France which, Hermione found funny since that was the opera house where the story of the Phantom of the Opera was said to have taken place. They entered through the door and Hermione couldn't believe the splendor of the Gold and marble of the neo-Baroque style. Each person or couples who came in were being announced by name and then as what they came as. They stood behind a few people but Hermione couldn't make out who they were because she could only see the back of their heads.

"Ms. Pansy Parkinson as the Black Swan." The caller announced. Hermione saw the costume as she walked down the stairs. She wore a tiny black strapless dress that barely covered her bottom that had feathers around it and a black mask that was covered in feathers that made her look like she was permanently pissed about something.

"Mr. Harry Potter as Prince Caspian." Harry wore tan pants with brown boots and a blue cloak, as he came to the bottom of the stairs Hermione saw that he had on a white period shirt and green vest to complete the costume.

"Mr. Blaise Zabini and Ms. Ginerva Weasley as Rhett Butler and Scarlet O'Hara." Ginny and Blaise walked down the stairs and Hermione became nervous as all eyes looked up to see them. Draco had of course put his mask back on but you couldn't mistake his blonde hair.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger as The Phantom of the Opera and Christine Daae." Draco and Hermione descended the stairs and joined their friends before finding their table for dinner. The music from the live band filled the air with classical music and the candle light created a magical ambiance.

"Did you see Parkinson's' dress." Ginny said over dinner.

"I know that dress is hardly there. Doesn't she care what people will think?" Hermione commented.

"No she doesn't if people think she is a brainless slag then they won't realize what a threat she can be to people." Draco said eyeing Pansy as she spoke in whispered tones to the wizard sitting next to here. He still needed to get her for almost ruining Hermione.

"But what threat can she be really, she is just jealous that you are with Hermione now and that you are happy and she isn't going to get her claws into your money." Ginny said.

"Yes but she is a jealous woman with resources. What is that saying hell hath no fury…"

"Like a woman scorned." Hermione finished for Draco. She looked over at her shoulder and Pansy gave her a small taunting wave. "Well we shall just have to ignore her and not let her ruin this wonderful night." Hermione said taking a drink from her wine glass.

"I agree and I think you gents should take us ladies out onto the dance floor." Ginny said causing both men to laugh they stood offering their hands to their ladies and leading them to the dance floor. Draco held Hermione close as they spun around the dance floor both the picture of grace.

"Every woman is jealous of you tonight." He whispered in her ear causing Hermione to blush.

"I don't care what everyone else thinks I just care about what you think." Hermione said.

"You know what I think." He told her kissing her neck which set Hermione's body on fire for him.

"You have to stop doing that." Hermione whispered pressing her body unknowingly closer to his.

"What? This?" He said kissing her neck again.

"Yes that." She said pulling herself away from his.

"I want to do so much more then that." Draco told her in a seductive tone.

"And I want you to but I just don't think that I am ready." Hermione said feeling self conscious she wanted him so badly but didn't want to give herself to him until she knew that she wouldn't lose him.

"I know. Do you truly wish to marry me?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do Draco…I ." Hermione began but was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Well I see you were able to cover your tracks and fool everyone else but I know what you do and I will make sure everyone knows." Pansy told Hermione.

"When will you get it through your head that no one cares what you think. I am a WAR HERO, Pansy, do you really think people will take what you say seriously against me. I have the full backing of the ministry in anything I do including taking you out, so please if you value your life at all, leave Draco and I alone." Hermione told Pansy in a sweet voice.

"I don't believe you. You can't touch me. I am a pureblood and that does still mean something to those who are loyal to the old ways and magic that is more powerful then you." Pansy said.

"You mean the magic that I fought and defeated when I was only eighteen. I have been fighting dark magic since I was eleven, you really think that scares me?" Hermione asked.

"It should if you knew what was good for you. Draco Honestly what do you see in her, she is beneath you." Pansy said.

"I love her and she is far above you Pansy and you best remember that." Draco said.

"But does she love you? You have only been together a short time are you sure she just isn't with you for the money to help those poor children her heart bleeds for?" Pansy said.

"I am not with him for his money, that's what you were with him for." Hermione said becoming angry.

"Oh then it must be the sex, he always was good in bed, almost all the girls in school can account for that." Pansy said in a taunting voice.

"I am not that easy." Hermione said.

"Then why other then his money and his body what is there to want from him.

"You know nothing. He is a great man, he helps those who are less fortunate then he is, he cares for people, he cares for me, and because I Love Him!" Hermione all but shouted. At that most of the ballroom stopped talking and looked towards the conversation that was becoming heated.

"He is only fooling you and you will see it soon enough. He cares for no one but himself, so you have fun with that." Pansy said walking away.

"Oh that woman makes me so angry." Hermione said turning back to Draco who had a shocked look on his face. "What did she do?" Hermione said.

"Nothing…you said you love me." Draco said.

"Yes I did I didn't want you to find out by me shouting it at your ex-girlfriend." Hermione said.

"Say it again." Draco said.

"I love you." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her lifting her off the floor and spinning her around, the hall around them erupted into applause at watching the young couple. They spent the rest of the night dancing and enjoying every moment they spent in each others arms that night.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of coffee. She got up out of her bed and realized she had slept in her corset and crinoline. She got up and stretched feeling stiff from sleeping in a corset. She wondered how women used to do that everyday. She looked over and saw Draco sitting at their breakfast table reading the paper and drinking his coffee. His hair was messy and natural just they way she liked it, he wore green pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Good morning." Hermione called getting up from her bed and grabbing her robe from a nearby chair and puting it on not bothering to tie it and sitting at the table across from him.

"Good morning beautiful." Draco said, "Interesting choice of pajamas." He teased her.

"Yes I must have been too tired to bother with the rest of my clothes when I got home, I don't know how women used to do this everyday." Hermione said sipping on her tea and eating a piece of toast.

"Well all you have to do is ask and I would be happy to help you out of it." Draco said in a sly tone.

"I will keep that in mind the next time I wear a corset, which I hope is never." Hermione said struggling to find a comfortable position to sit in. Draco smirked to himself as he watched her shift in her seat.

"Yes well I think we should get you put of that and into the shower don't you have rehearsals today and then a performance tonight?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do. What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Almost ten." Draco said.

"Oh no I'm running late." She said taking another bit of her toast and a drink from her tea before standing up and tossing her rose to the side, she untied her crinoline and let it drop to the floor leaving her in her silk panties and corset. It took Draco no time to get to her and start rubbing his hands along her body and kiss her shoulders and neck.

"Draco stop I am going to be late." Hermione said.

"Then be late." He said spinning her around so her chest was to his and he kissed her deeply. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass lifting her off the ground. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and they continued to kiss as Draco took them over to her bed. He laid her down and ran his hands down her smooth taught legs and back up cupping her breast around the corset kissing down and over the top of them. She moaned at the contact of his lips on her skin. She grabbed his shirt and pulled up on it taking it off of him as he came back up and kissed her again. Her small hands roamed the hard defined surface of this chest and his wonderful abs. Draco sat back and pulled Hermione on to his lap and started to pull at the strings of her corset undoing it, not missing a beat while kissing her. Hermione could feel is erection and her body became wet at the thought of it being inside of her. She had never wanted someone so badly. Draco pulled at the last string of her corset and pulled it off. Feeling her bare chest against his was a wonderful feeling and Draco had to keep reminding himself not to take it too far. He cupped her bare breast and lowered his mouth to one of them flicking his tongue over her nipple causing Hermione to moan and arch into his touch. Her arching caused her hips to move against his erection and caused him to moan.

"I want you so badly Hermione." Draco growled as he captured her mouth again and pushed her down on the bed. His hands moved to her waist and started to pull her underwear down. She grabbed his hand to stop him.

"It's ok I just want a taste." Draco said kissing down her stomach and over her scars with love and care. He pulled her knickers all the way off and saw her for the first time completely naked. She was wonderful and perfect to him and was completely bare of hair. Draco ran his hand over her mound and caused her to moan again and buck her hips towards his hand. She was so wet for him and that turned Draco on even more. He lowered his mouth to her and flicked his tongue over her clit causing her to gasp. He continued to lap at her juices and inserted a finger into her finding her sweet spot on the inside as well as the outside. Her breathing became more rapid and she moaned more as he worked her over bringing her to climax where she called out his name and gripped the bed sheets tightly as her body was wracked with the ripples of her orgasm. He kissed his way back up her body and kissed her on the mouth letting her taste her sweet juices on his lips.

"My turn." She said climbing down his body and sucking him off. They lay in each others arms completely sated for the moment.

"I really need to get going now. I am going to be in so much trouble for being late." Hermione said sitting up.

"No stay here with me call in sick." Draco said propping himself up on an elbow and running his other hand down her side.

"I can't and you know it." She said giving him a quick kiss and going to the bathroom to clean up.

Hermione didn't get into any trouble like she had expected when she finally showed up for rehearsal. Cherry told her that she knew the routines well enough and to just get warmed up and go through a dry run with the other girls before the night got under way. Hermione did as she was told and then went to do her hair and make up she was doing the first number tonight so she could get out their early and go home and have the next few days off. Tonight she wore a dark green corset with matching bottoms cut like knickers with black fishnets and heels. Her hair was falling is silky waves. She walked out onto stage and started to vocalize, a spot light hit her and she started singing.

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah_

When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)

The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)_

Hey, hey, heyah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)

Hermione finished her number and went back stage and changed as quickly as she could to meet Draco and go home and spend the evening in his arms.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Remember to leave me reviews as my bday present and remember to check out photobucket for picture to the story.


	17. The things you do for Family

Chapter 17

The things you do for Family

AN: Hello my lovelies. Thank you so much for my wonderful birthday reviews you guys are awesome. So I am shamelessly going to plug my new story **You're Still You**. Check it out and let me know what you think. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since the costume ball and Hermione and Draco couldn't have been happier together. Hermione was really getting into planning the wedding with Narcissa since they had about a month to go until the wedding. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had been thins happy or at peace with her life. She still hadn't done any magic but no one seemed to notice and Draco was still covering her while she danced at the club but she had been thinking about retiring from that. They had already been caught once and Hermione didn't want that to happen again. She and Draco had been talking about her heading the orphanage that he was building and Hermione found the idea to be very appealing. Hermione had been so lost in thought as she was walking to the library that she didn't even notice Narcissa calling for her until the woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes of course I am sorry I didn't hear you call I was lost in thought." Hermione said.

"That's alright dear the designer just showed up with your dress and we need you to try it on." Narcissa told her excitedly.

"Oh that's wonderful. I can't wait to try it on.' Hermione said and the two women went to Narcissa sitting room that had been set up as a mock dressing room and on a stand was her dress. It was even more beautiful then the sketch she remembered. The material was soft against her hands as she touched the delicate embroider work around the skirt that started at the top of the skirt and went down in a vine work pattern and turned heart shape and this went around the dress in equally spaced intervals. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline with the same embroider work on it. The skirt was full and had a long train in the back. Hermione could not have picked a more beautiful dress.

"It is perfect." Hermione said close to tears.

"Well come on let's get it on you." Narcissa said taking a seat while Hermione and the dress designer went behind a screen. It took a few minutes to get into the dress and then to get the back buttoned up. The dress had a built in corset so Hermione didn't need to get a new one with this dress. She ran her hands down the front of the dress feeling the luxurious material. Once she was all fastened up Hermione stepped out from Behind the screen and Narcissa broke out into tears.

"Oh I am so sorry dear but you just look so beautiful." Narcissa said hugging Hermione then escorting her to the mirror. Hermione couldn't believe how well the dress fit and how wonderful she looked in it and she couldn't help the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She wished her mother could have been here to see this.

"I built in a full skirt and a corset in the bodice so you don't need to worry about those. Otherwise I would say don't shift your weight between now in the wedding because that dress is a perfect fit." The designer said but Hermione was barely listening because she couldn't take her eyes off of her reflection.

"I have something else for you." Narcissa said picking up a thin black box. She opened it and Hermione was stunned it was a beautiful diamond necklace the looked like leaves and had a flower like design that dropped down with a large emerald stone set in the center of it. Narcissa took it out of the box and Hermione held up her hair while Narcissa put the necklace on her.

"This was given to me by my mother-in-law for my wedding as hers did before and now I pass it to you so you may pass it on to the next Lady Malfoy." Narcissa said stepping back and looking at Hermione. She could not have picked a better woman for her son to marry blood status be damned.

"Thank you it is beautiful." Hermione said hugging Narcissa.

"Now let's get you out of that so you can go get ready for this evening. I put a dress in your room for tonight." Narcissa told her as Hermione stepped down and went to take her dress off.

"Oh thank you, you really didn't have to do that." Hermione said as she was helped out of the dress.

"I know but I saw it and thought that you simply must wear it. Now hurry we will have a light dinner before the party tonight." Narcissa said placing the necklace back in the box and handing it to Hermione.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table having a light dinner before Narcissa charity ball when an elf came in and handed Narcissa a letter.

"A bit late for post." Lucius said. Narcissa nodded and opened the letter.

"Oh dear," She said sitting back in her seat.

"What is it mother?" Draco asked.

"It would appear my singer for the evening has contracted Dragon Pox and won't be able to sing tonight. What shall I do now I have promised a live singer and she was rumored to have the best voice in wizarding London." Narcissa said with a sigh.

"Hermione can sing mother. She had a wonderful voice." Draco said getting a glare from Hermione.

"Is this true Ms. Granger?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Sir but I don't think your guests want to hear me sing. Is there no back up for your singer?" Hermione asked.

"I am afraid not. Oh won't you sing, I would love to hear it and I am sure my guests will too and Draco wouldn't say that you could if you didn't have an exceptional voice." Narcissa pleased. Hermione looked at the faces and groaned before giving a small nod and making a mental note to kill Draco for this later.

"Oh wonderful I will give you the set list, the music is very similar to that which you picked for the wedding and you will have a live band that should be setting up right now so why don't you go down there and do a run through with them and then go get ready I can send my stylist to help you get ready if you like." Narcissa said.

"Oh no that is ok I am just gonna go." She said sending a glare at Draco who simply smirked and shrugged.

When Hermione got to the ball room she greeted the band and looked over the set list. The night would start out with just the band playing for an hour then Hermione would sing three songs break for half an hour and do three more songs and be done for the evening. She was fortunate enough to know all the songs already and did a run with the band to let them know the proper key to play for her. With an hour and a half before people started to show up Hermione went up to her room to get ready. After her shower she stared at the dress Narcissa had picked for her to decide what she wanted to do with her hair and make up. The dress was a light green silk that was very fitted through her whole body and came straight across her chest showing once again a tasteful amount of cleavage. Hermione was sure just by looking at the dress that if she bent over she was sure it would rip. She sat at her vanity and put some serum in her hair to smooth her curls and started to pin them up on her head. Leaving a few curls here and there in the front coming slightly across her face. She put shear eye shadow on just to give her eyes a little shine and used black eyeliner to line the bottoms of her lids and came out a little with it. Her cheeks too were just done with a little sheer make up to give her a glow and she put on a deep red lip stick and she looked like an old fashioned pin up girl. She found a large white orchid and placed that in her hair to give it a little something more. She put on the appropriate under garments and put on some strappy heels thanking Merlin that she always kept her nails in good shape and painted because of working at the club. She left her room and went and knocked on Draco's door to give him a piece of her mind. When he opened the door and saw her standing there in green and just a few curls brushing the curves of her neck, her plump red lips, it took everything in him to not touch her.

"Hermione can sing mother." Hermione mimicked what Draco had said earlier pushing herself into his room.

"What you can?" Draco said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah but you didn't have to tell her. I sing at the club because those people aren't part of my life I am going to have to stand in front of people I will see for the rest of my life people I know, people I dueled with in the war. Do you really think that I want to get up in front of all of them and sing?" Hermione asked becoming a little panicky the more she thought about it.

"You will be wonderful and you shouldn't care what they think, you never have before." Draco said placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her from pacing the room.

"Because before I didn't have your mother, the picture of class and beauty, to live up to." Hermione admitted.

"Mother loves you and wants you to do this, she loves you, she will be proud of you trust me." He said giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "We have to go now people will be arriving soon and I am sure mother wants to see you in this dress which is stunning on you by the way." Draco said. Hermione nodded and they walked down to the ballroom to meet with Narcissa and Lucius.

"Hermione oh you look simply heavenly, do you like the dress?" Narcissa asked.

"It is beautiful thank you." Hermione said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I must say Ms. Granger you have been fitting in quite well, I am proud that Draco has chosen you to be his bride. I am sure you will up hold the dignity and propriety of the name Malfoy." Lucius said in his normal monotone voice. Hermione thanked him but still found it weird that he was treating her like an actual person and not dirt as he had in the past. The guests started to arrive and the bands played as hors d'ourves were passed around and champagne flowed. Hermione and Draco mingled with guest until it was time for Hermione to slip off and sing. She was announced and the band started the first song. Hermione looked out into the crowd and looked at all the faces of former death eaters, friends, co-workers from her ministry days and then she found the Malfoy's standing with Blaise and Ginny. They all gave her reassuring smiles. Hermione took a deep breath before singing and her voice filled the ballroom.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how

_Sway me, make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me_

Hey, yeah, sway me  
Sway, sway, sway

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak, I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me, sway me  
Sway me now

The whole ballroom erupted into applause and Hermione gave a small curtsy and looked to her friends to see their faces smiling at her. Lucius even had an amused smirk on his face. Hermione finished out the two other songs before taking her break. When she stepped down into the ballroom everyone was telling her how spectacular she had been and that she should make it a career. She graciously thanked each one of them and told them it was just something she did for fun.

"Hermione I can not believe you have kept that voice a secret all this time. You were simply wonderful. I may have you sing at all my events." Narcissa said beaming.

"Oh please don't I really hope this to be a one time thing." Hermione said praying that Narcissa would drop it.

"We shall see dear, you were truly wonderful." She said giving Hermione another hug before being swept away by guest who wanted to donate even more now.

"You did great love." Draco said giving her a small kiss.

"Thank you. You don't think your mother will make me do this again do you?" Hermione asked watching Narcissa talk with other guest about how wonderful the singing had been.

"Since when can people make you do things against your will?" Draco said and Hermione gave him a look that said you have got to be kidding me. Draco just laughed and asked her for a dance.

"Well I would say tonight was a success." Narcissa said as they walked through the manor at the end of the evening. "A record number of donations and a lot of people asked that you sing at their events." Narcissa said. "But of course I told them you simply weren't interested."

"Thank you." Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"Well off to bed with you two then, don't forget Hermione that tomorrow we are choosing your dress for Ginny." Narcissa walking with Lucius to their room.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Draco asked taking Hermione in his arms and kissing her.

"No you haven't." Hermione said with a smile and kissed him again.

"Just one month till the wedding and I get to make you mine." He said running his hands down her arms.

"If you behave yourself." Hermione teased walking away from him and swaying her hips as she walked.

"Tease." Draco called after her and she just turned around and gave him a wink before going to her room for the night.


	18. Last Performance

Chapter 18

Last Performance

AN: Hello my lovely readers! I know I have not updated in a while and I am so sorry. I have had serious writers block so I tried my hand at some glee fics which two are coming along nicely and one not so much that I may rewrite. So if you are a glee fan go check them out. Well here is a new chapter. There will prob be only two or three more chapters after this. Hope you enjoy! And please remember to review.

Hermione sat in here room at Malfoy manor slightly upset. Tonight was going to be her last performance at the club. Draco and she had a discussion and both agreed it was for the best. He was all for her continuing to sing and perhaps even contacting Hogwarts and taking over the choir position there. She sat at her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. She had already done her hair and make up and was trying to waste sometime before she had to leave. The girls had decided to throw her a party after closing to say goodbye and she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep from crying. They had all be like family to her after everything that had happened with her and she was going to miss working with them everyday. There was a knock at her door. She called for them to come in and Narcissa walked in and took a seat next to Hermione's vanity.

"Hello Narcissa. What can I do for you?" Hermione asked sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Oh nothing dear, I just wanted to say good luck tonight." Narcissa said picking at an invisible piece of lint off of her dress. Hermione looked at the woman with shock across her face. Narcissa smiled when she saw Hermione's face. "What you think I didn't know?" Narcissa asked. Hermione could only shake her head. "Shut your mouth dear, you will catch flies doing that." Narcissa said and Hermione closed her mouth with an audible snap. "I make it my business to know and I do not disapprove per say of what you were doing but I am glad that you and Draco discussed the matter and have settled on the better choice. Pureblood society may not be what it use to be but it is still brutal and I want to spare you as much as I can." Narcissa said sincerely. Hermione looked at her hands in her lap.

"Thank you Narcissa. You have been so wonderful through out all of this and I could not ask for a better mother-n-law." Hermione said looking up and smiling.

"And I could not ask for a better daughter." Narcissa said placing her hand on top of Hermione's. "Now you finish getting ready I expect a great show tonight." Narcissa said standing up.

"What?' Hermione asked.

"I will be there tonight along with Draco, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Weasley. And don't worry Lucius is in the dark about the whole thing." Narcissa said leaving Hermione stunned. Just as Narcissa left Draco came in looking dashing as he always did in black dress pants and a deep green button down. He walked over and kissed her forehead before sitting down where his mother had just been.

"So are you ready for tonight?" He asked.

"I guess. I am going to miss everyone so much." Hermione said in a small voice.

'You can still go and see them." Draco said taking Hermione's hands in his own.

"Yes I suppose so. But it won't be the same." Hermione said looking into Draco's deep silver eyes. "I love you." She says.

"I have always loved you." He says in reply and she smiles. She really doesn't know how she had missed out on him all theses years. "Well we need to get going you have a show to put on." Draco says standing up and pulling Hermione up with him.

Hermione is standing below the stage on a platform that will raise her up to the stage. Everyone had given her flowers and a comically large card saying they would miss her. She ha to fix her make up from all the crying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is sad news that I bring you. Our dear Hermione will be performing her last number tonight." Cherry announced and the crowd booed. " I know, I know, we will all miss her, but she is moving on to bigger and better things and she will always be remembered here as the best singer and dancer to ever pass through these doors. So with out further ado. Ladies and Gentlemen I give the diamond of this club." Cherry finished walking off stage. The music started and the club went dark. The music started and the platform rose bringing Hermione up onto the stage a single spotlight shinning down on her.

_Come on, Babe  
why don't we paint the town?  
And All That Jazz_

I'm gonna rouge my knees  
and roll my stockings down  
And All That Jazz.

Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
but the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
and All  
That  
Jazz!

Slick your hair  
and wear your buckle shoes  
And All That Jazz!

I hear that father dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And All That Jazz

Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some Aspirin  
Down at United Drug

In case you shake apart  
And want a brand-new start  
To do that -

Jazz!

Skidoo!

And All That Jazz

Hotcha!  
Whoopee!  
And All That Jazz

Hah! Hah! Hah!

It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl

And all that Jazz  


_Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose_

And All That Jazz!

Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
And All That Jazz!

Come on babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you lucky Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
To All That Jazz

Oh, you're gonna see her sheba shimmy shake

And All That Jazz!  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break  
And All That Jazz

Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood is curdle  
If she'd hear  
Her baby's queer  
For All That Jazz!

And All That Jazz!  
Come on, Babe Oh, you're gonna see  
Why don't we paint Your  
The town? Sheba  
And All That Jazz Shimmy shake  
And All That Jazz!

I'm gonna Oh,  
Rouge my knees She's gonna shimmy  
And roll my 'Till her garters  
Stockings down Break  
And All That Jazz And All That Jazz

Start the car Show her where to  
I know a whoopee spot Park her girdle  
Where the gin is cold Oh, her mother's blood'd  
But the piano's hot. Curdle  
It's just a noisy hall If she'd hear  
Where there's a nightly brawl Her baby's queer  
And All That Jazz! For All That Jazz!

Hotcha!  
Whoopee!  
Jazz!

No, I'm no one's wife  
But, oh, I love my life  
And All That Jazz!

That Jazz!

Hermione belted out the last note and everyone was on their feet applauding her. She took her bow and thanked the crowd. She walked back stage but the audience kept yelling for an encore. Cherry looked at her and Hermione nodded running back stage to change out of her costume. Hermione came back out on stage her hair curly and full wearing a green silk dress that fit her tightly stopping at her knees.

"This is for you baby." Hermione said pointing at Draco.

_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense._

Just do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Just do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Hermione sang to Draco through out the whole song and he had never found her more sexy then when she was practically singing to the whole world that she was his. He so could not wait for the wedding night when he could love her fully.

Well there is a chapter. let me know what you thought.__


	19. The Big Day

Chapter 19

The Big Day

AN: Well here it is people. The wedding of the century. We are sadly coming to a close. After this there will probably be only one or two more chapter. My first complete story. It seems like so long ago that I started this and thank you all for coming on this journey with me. Enjoy!

Hermione awoke that December morning with butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day. Today she was going to marry Draco, a man that she thought she could never like, let alone, love in a million years and now she couldn't see her life with out him. She got up putting on her robe and started wondering about the manor seeing all of the preparations being done. Ginny would be here soon along with the hair and make up stylist so Hermione was taking the time to have a breather before the madness of the day. Draco was staying with Blaise at there family manor and she had hardly seen him all week and was missing him terribly. She had actually found herself lying on his bed rather then her own most nights and she found herself acting quite silly over the whole thing.

Hermione found her way to the breakfast room where Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting having breakfast.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes very well thank you." Hermione said taking a seat across from Narcissa. She filled her plate with fruit and a pastry but found when she went to it eat her stomach churned.

"You must eat something dear. We can't have you passing out on us today." Narcissa said passing her some toast. Hermione sat back in her chair and took a bite. "I am so excited for you too see everything once it is set up. It is going to be simply beautiful." Narcissa beamed taking a sip of her tea.

"I am sure it will be you have been so wonderful through all of this. Thank you so much for all you have done." Hermione said thanking the Malfoy lady.

"It is my pleasure dear. Now eat your breakfast. I suspect our day will be starting soon."

And it did. An hour later Ginny along with the dress designer, hair and make up stylist were there. Narcissa sitting room had been transformed into a space to set up the dresses for everyone as well as stations for hair, make up,and nails. Hermione thought it was a mad house and unnecessary but Narcissa had insisted that Hermione not worry about anything. So they all sat chatting about the upcoming wedding. Those who were coming. Everyone had accepted their invitations and the media would be there as well. Hermione couldn't believe how big all of this was going to be. She really felt like she was marrying royalty. Well she kinda guessed she was since the Malfoy's were one of the oldest wizarding families around and still held a lot of influence. The hours passed and Hermione's hair and make up were done. Her hair was swept back and crossed into sections the lead into a long bun. Ginny's hair was pulled back and curled with a hair band in with a crystal snowflake on it along with a white feather that came across the top of her head. The girls were sitting around waiting till it was time to put on their dresses for pictures when a house elf came in and informed Narcissa that everything was set up and ready for her inspection. Narcissa insisted that the girls come with her to see how everything was set up.

Their first stop was the ballroom and when Hermione saw it her breath was taken away. It was like stepping into a winter fairytale. The room was lit with blue lighting and all of the tables were white with antique chairs around them. The centerpieces were bare white trees with white roses around the bottom and tall stick candles. All of the places were set with fine china with a blue and silver detail scroll around them with silver utensils and crystal glasses. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen.

"Well dear what do you think?" Narcissa asked looking over the room.

"It is wonderful." Hermione said feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Everything was just so perfect. She never thought her wedding day would be like this.

"Don't cry dear you will ruin your make up." Narcissa said smiling seeing how happy her future daughter in law was.

"You have to plan my wedding one day Narcissa." Ginny said looking around the room. It was even more beautiful them the Yule ball had been and Ginny thought that had been stunning.

"I would love to Ginny dear. You let me know the minute Blaise proposes." Narcissa said leading the girls through the ball room and to the entrance Hermione would come through for the garden. "Are you ready to see where you will get married?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded her head and Narcissa opened the double doors. The path way to the gazebo where they would stand to exchange there vows was lined with trees like the tables but much taller that were wrapped half way up with white roses. Everything was cast in the same romantic blue light and the chairs for the guest were the same as the table chairs. There was enchanted snow falling over head. The gazebo was covered in white roses and lights encased around by more trees.

"Narcissa it is perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more beautiful." Hermione said hugging the woman standing next to her.

"I am so glad you like it dear. I want this day to be perfect for the both of you." Narcissa said returning Hermione's hug. "Well we should get back and get ready the photographer should be here soon." Narcissa said leading the girls back to her room to get ready. Ginny was first to go back behind the screen that had been set up to change into her dress. Hermione was excited to see it. Ginny and Narcissa had been keeping this dress a secret from her. Ginny walked out wearing a strapless silver gown that had a slightly full skirt that was one in layers. The first being bunched silver silk. The next a layer of silver lace, and beneath that silver tulle that all lay in an a-symmetrical fashion.

"Ginny it is beautiful." Hermione said hugging her best friend.

"Wait till you see my reception dress." Ginny teased her friend.

"Alright Hermione it's your turn. Let's get your jewelry on you then get you into you dress," Narcissa said picking up the necklace and earrings Hermione was going to wear. Soon Hermione merged in her dress and everyone gasped in awe. She was the most stunning bride any of them had ever seen. Narcissa had to stop herself from crying. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and was stunned. She looked so beautiful she couldn't believe her eyes.

"There is one last thing you need Hermione." Narcissa said walking over to her desk where a blue velvet box sat. Narcissa opened in and produced a diamond and emerald tiara that matched Hermione's necklace and earrings. She placed it on top of Hermione's head and rested her hands on her shoulders. "There now you look like royalty." Narcissa said with a smile. There was a knock on the door and Narcissa went to answer it while Hermione still looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look wonderful dear." Hermione heard Lucius say from the door.

"Thank you sweet heart. Is the photographer here then?" Narcissa asked kissing her husband on the check.

"Yes just arrived. I was coming to check and see if you ladies were ready." Lucius said.

"Yes we are you must simply see Hermione she looks wonderful Lucius." Narcissa said taking his hand and leading him into the sitting area. Lucius looked at Hermione and couldn't believe that he once thought that someone who wasn't a pureblood could ever fit into there world. "Isn't she a vision dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes Draco will be speechless." Lucius said. "You look beautiful Ms. Granger ."

"It's Hermione." She replied.

"I know but to day is the last time I can call you that now isn't it." He said with a smirk. Hermione smiled at him and laughed softly.

"Well you go tell the photographer that we will be down soon enough." Narcissa said giving her husband another kiss before sending him off. The women finished getting ready and made there way back to the garden where the photographer was waiting. He went on about how wonderful everyone looked before they made there way out to take photos. By the time they were done Hermione's face was killing her. She didn't think she would possibly be able to smile anymore today.

"Hermione I'll be right back I just saw Blaise come in." Ginny said walking over to where the guest would be arriving that day. Hermione made her way back to the sitting room where they were to wait until the ceremony began. A moment later there was a knock on the door and Ginny came in with Blaise in toe.

"Wow." Blaise said suddenly.

"It told you." Ginny said with a smile.

"You look…wow Draco is going to freak when he sees you." Blaise said giving Hermione a hug.

"Is he here then?" Hermione asked her heart pounding all of the sudden.

"Yes he is getting fretted over by his mother." Blaise said with a laugh. "I must say Narcissa has really out done herself. No one will be able to top this wedding. Pansy is going to piss herself when she gets here." Blaise said causing everyone to laugh. "Well I guess I should go save Draco and tell him how wonderful his bride looks. I am sorry if I show up to the ceremony with a black eye after I tease him about this." Blaise said with another laugh kissing Ginny before exiting the room.

"So are you ready to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy?' Ginny asked.

"Yes I feel like time is moving so slowly right now." Hermione answered. She wanted to get this started.

"Well only half an hour until you walk down the aisle. So it is time for finishing touches." Ginny said whipping out her wand and casting a cooling charm on both of them and a pain relieving spell on their feet. The last thing they needed were sore feet five minutes into the ceremony.

"You have Draco's ring?" Hermione asked and Ginny showed Hermione a wedding band around her thumb. Then they went over bouquets, and placed Hermione's veil on her head. Hermione made them go over once more and soon it was time for them to walk down the isle. They stood at the double doors and once the music began Ginny started her walk. (The musical selection for the aisle music is Lothlorien by Enya. It is a beautiful piece.) Soon everyone stood and Hermione began her walk down the aisle. She saw a lot of people she didn't know and a few friends from her school days as well as teachers were there. All of the Weasley's except for Ron sat up where her family would be. Once she got closer to the end of the aisle all Hermione could think about was Draco, her heart was pound faster and faster the closer she got to him. Just as she was approaching the gazebo her turned around and their eyes locked large smiles on both of their faces. Draco extended his hand as she walked the few stairs to the gazebo floor. Hermione handed her Bouquet to Ginny after she fixed her dress and veil. She placed both of her hands into Draco's and felt her eyes tearing up again.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger in matrimony. If there are any here that know any reason why these to should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt said. "Marriage is not something that should be entered into lightly. It is a binding agreement between two people who have knowing and willing come together to share their lives with one another. Marriage between wizards is not something to be taken lightly for once joined you can not be separated until death takes one of you. Do you both come here to day of your own free will and knowing the consequence of your words today?" He asked.

"We do." They responded together.

"Do you Draco Abraxas Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger to be you lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others?"

"I do." Draco replied.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for pooper, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others?"

"I do." Hermione replied. Kingsley had Blaise and Ginny give him the rings that were to be exchanged.

"These rings symbolize your commitment to each other, and the love that you share that has no beginning and no end." He said giving the rings to them. Draco placed Hermione's band of small diamonds on her ring finger.

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Draco said and Hermione did the same.

"By the power invested in me as your minister of magic I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Kingsley said with a smile. Draco took Hermione in his arms and kissed her with all of the love her possessed in his soul and Hermione kissing back with just as much. Everyone clapped and stood as the couple made there way down the aisle. They made there way to the sitting room where Hermione an Ginny had been waiting before the ceremony. Once the door was closed Draco took Hermione in his arms again and kissed her.

"You look beautiful Hermione. It's heartbreaking how beautiful you look today." Draco said kissing her again.

"I love you so much." She said kissing him. They couldn't keep there hands off of each other. Draco did not want to wait until that evening to make love to her but he knew her first time couldn't be quick and against a wall. He wanted to make sure it was long and passionate and loving.

They were soon doing picture again before the girls changed into their reception dresses. As beautiful as their dresses were both girls knew that they wouldn't last in these big dresses all night. When Hermione sat in hers she took up enough space for almost three chairs. Both girls soon emerged in there transformed gowns. Hermione's being a simple white silk halter dress and Ginny's being a silver strapless gown with crystal bead work on it. Hermione had rid herself of the tiara and necklace and just wore the earrings and had a silver hair piece placed in her hair that looks like small tree branches.

Ginny and Blaise entered the ballroom together and took their seat before Hermione and Draco were announced and entered. Everyone applauded again and a million flashes went off from the cameras. Draco and Hermione made there way to the head table and sat before dinner appeared before them. Champagne started flowing and conversation filled the ballroom drowning out the music playing in the background. Ginny stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"I have known Hermione for many years now. I have seen her struggle with friends and family and push herself to excel at everything she has ever done. I have seen the kindness and love in her heart that she gives to those who need it. And I have seen Draco grown up to be a better man than what was expected of him even by Hermione who always though he was a how did you put it…oh yes a foul loathsome evil little cockroach." Ginny said causing everyone to laugh and Hermione to blush. "And I agreed with her until I met you a few years after school and saw what a wonderful man you had grown into. Then I saw how you took my best friend and brought her back to life, and for that I am truly grateful to you. I have seen how the two of you have bettered each other in so many ways and I am so happy that you have found each other and I wish you all of the love and happiness this world has to offer. To Hermione and Draco." Ginny said raising her glass and in a toast. Hermione stood and hugged Ginny as did Draco before they sat down and Blaise stood to give his speech.

"I have known Draco our whole lives and I have never seen him so happy or so well behaved as he is with you Hermione. In the short tie I have known I have seen what a truly extraordinary woman you are and that you are the perfect match for Draco and I know you two will be so happy together, and if he gives you any problems you know where to find me." Blaise added causing more laughter. "To Hermione and Draco." Blaise said toasting the couple. Once the toast were done Draco and Hermione made there way to the dance floor where they had there first dance as husband and wife to When you say you love me by Josh Groban. The rest of the evening seem to go in a blur. There was the cake cutting, and the bouquet and garter toss which Draco enjoyed to much and more dancing. Hermione even ended up in a dance with Lucius. Soon the reception came to a close and everyone bid farewell as Draco and Hermione left for their honeymoon.

AN: Don't forget to check out photobucket for picture of the wedding and where do you think they should go for their honeymoon? And I have been thinking of doing a Ginny Blaise spin off story from this dealing with their relationship and perhaps wedding. What do you think? Well send me your thoughts I would love to hear them.


	20. Wedding of the Century

So I thought I would right an article like you would see in the Daily Prophet. Hope you enjoy!

**Wedding of the Century**

There is no doubt that the wedding that took place this past Saturday will be remembered for a long time. The Malfoy heir finally took a bride in what is sure to be the wedding to rival for the next century. The ceremony took place at the ancestral home of the Malfoy's and was attended by high ranking officials in the ministry as well as the cream of high society.

The Ceremony took place in the gardens that was a winter wonderland lined with beautiful trees and lit with a soft blue light. The bride looked simply stunning in an ivory ball gown with train and intricate scroll detail. She was adorned in the Malfoy jewels along with a tiara that was provided by her mother-in-law the Lady Malfoy. The groom wore a stylish black suit and tie along with his best man Blaise Zabini who recently inherited his fathers estate. The maid of honor Ginny Weasley, who is the bride's best friend and fellow war veteran, looked stunning in her silver gown with her red hair that is a trait of her family. The Ceremony was presided over by the minister himself who reminded the young couple that marriage is not to be taken lightly and to love and respect each other. After the couple exchanged there vows it was time to move onto the reception that was held in the grand ballroom and was what is sure to become a popular style of decorating for future winter weddings with trees and roses adorning each table along with fine china and crystal glasses. The maid of honor gave a heart felt speech that made the bride have tears in her eyes as well as some of the guest. The best mans speech while heartfelt caused much laughter through out the room.

Soon the couple shared their first dance choosing the muggle artist Josh Groban's song When you say you love me which was a beautiful selection for this couple. Then the party was underway with dancing music, and champagne. The night was rounded out by the cutting of the cake and saying goodbye to the newly married couple as they set out for their honeymoon in an undisclosed location.

This couple is sure to be one to look for news on in the future seeing as how their courtship was quite a shock to the wizarding world.


	21. The Honeymoon

Chapter 20

The Honey moon

AN: Well here is the honeymoon. After this there will be the epilogue and that will be it this story will be done. I want to thank all of my wonderful readers for your reviews and your alerts and favs. I hope to hear more from you in the future. Anyways this chapter is mainly smut since it is finally their first time together and after all it is a honeymoon. Enjoy!

Draco covered Hermione's eyes after they landed in the spot they had appareted to. Draco had been planning this for a long time and he was very excited to show Hermione what he had planned for their first night together as man and wife.

"Draco really this is silly. I can't see where I am going." Hermione told him.

"That's the point love. Don't worry we are almost there." He said stepping forward and leading Hermione with him. Draco removed his hands from her eyes and Hermione was speechless. The large suite was Victorian style in browns and creams with candles lit everywhere and the room was filled with roses.

"Draco it is beautiful, where are we?" Hermione asked. Draco took her hand and led her to two double doors that led to a balcony and opened them for her. "Paris Really Draco?" Hermione asked throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. Hermione had always heard Paris was beautiful in December but the sight before her was like something out of a fairytale.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head yes and kissed him again. Draco smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione. He moved his arms lower and picked her up Bridal style not breaking their kiss. Draco carried Hermione to the bed and laid her down gently placing a knee beside her as he moved them further up the bed. Hermione removed her arms from around his neck and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulder working off his vest and undoing his tie tossing them aside as she began to unbutton his shirt. Hermione couldn't get him out of his clothes fast enough.

"You are over dressed my dear." Draco said after Hermione had him down to just his boxers. Hermione smiled at him and stood up off the bed and gave him a seductive look. Draco went to get off the bed but Hermione pushed him back onto it wiggling her finger no at him. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he got a personal strip tease from his new bride. Hermione first pulled the diamond comb from her hair and shaking her head out as her long curls fell from there place. She sat the comb aside and moved her hands to the back of her dress where she pulled on the zipper and let the dress pool at her feet leaving her in her simple bridal set of a strapless white lace bra and panties. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him causing her to laugh as she brought her lips down to his. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I can't believe how lucky I am to call you my wife." Draco said between kisses as he worked from her lips to her neck and down her chest unhooking her bra and taking one of her nipples in his mouth and twirling his tongue around it causing her to moan. "I have waited so long for this." He whispered as he kissed down her torso hooking his thumbs in her knickers and pushing them down having her step out of them leaving her bare before him. Hermione climbed back onto the bed and Draco continued his exploration of her body kissing over her scars from the war with love and apologizes for the hurt they had caused her. He ran a hand up her leg and brushed over her folds feeling how wet she was for him. Hermione arched into his touch loving every bit of contact he was giving her but her body still craved more. He kissed her nub and Hermione gasped at the sensation grabbing the coverlet on the bed willing her body to stay grounded.

"You are so wet for me love." Draco said as he swiped his tongue over her again. Hermione could only moan not trusting her voice right now. Draco continued dipping a finger inside of her and feeling how tight she was. He cock throbbed in his boxers at the prospect of burying itself deep inside of her and feeling her walls clench around him as she came. Hermione's breathing was becoming more rapid as Draco continued to work her over with his mouth and fingers. He wanted her to be relaxed and wanting before he entered her wanting her first time to be memorable and as painless as possible.

"Oh Merlin Draco" Hermione moaned as she felt her stomach tighten as her orgasm built under his touch.

"Cum for me love, let go." Draco urged her and Hermione closed her eyes and fell into how he was making her feel. Soon she was cumming around his fingers and Draco lapped up her juices as Hermione called out his name. Draco carefully removed his fingers from her and licked them as Hermione watched with lust filled eyes. She sat up and caught his mouth in a passionate kiss tasting her juices on his lips.

"I need you now Draco. Please." Hermione whispered against his lips. Draco kissed her again and pushed her back on the bed.

"This is going to hurt, tell me if you want me to stop at any time." Draco told her gently nudging her legs further apart and running the head of his member up and down her folds wetting his head before he slowly started to enter her. Hermione sucked in air causing a hissing sound and Draco stopped.

"No it's ok keep going." Hermione said urging him to go in further by placing her hands on his hips and pulling him towards her. Draco pushed further into her breaking past her barrier causing Hermione to let out a small whimper. Draco soothed her and kissed her gently as he pushed the last little bit till he was fully inside of her holding back from letting his load go right then from how good she felt around him.

"Oh Merlin Hermione you feel so perfect around me." Draco moaned as he kissed her and started to move his hips slowly moving in and out of her feeling her juices coat him as he moved inside of her. Hermione moaned into his lips as she lifted her hips to meet his thrust.

"Draco please." Hermione moaned digging her nails into his hips urging him to move faster. Draco picked up his pace lifting one of Hermione's legs allowing him to go deeper. "Oh god Draco right there." Hermione moaned as Draco hit her g-spot inside of her. She could feel another release coming.

"You're so tight Hermione, So beautiful, so perfect." Draco grunted as he pushed into her not knowing how long he could keep going.

"I need more of you please," Hermione moaned as he pushed into her hitting her cervix. Draco crashed his lips to her as he pumped into faster and harder. Hermione came again moaning Draco's name against her lips. Draco felt her walls squeeze around him and he couldn't hold back any longer after a few more thrust he was coming deep inside of her as her orgasm milked his seed from him.

They lay there panting for breath as Draco looked down at Hermione.

"That was…" Hermione began.

"Yeah." Draco said pulling out of her causing Hermione to whimper at the loss of contact. "I love you." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her body to his.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered back closing her eyes and reveling in the afterglow of their love making.

"Don't get to comfortable love. I have more plans for us tonight." Draco whispered to her kissing her neck just below her ear.

"I hope so." Hermione mumbled back feeling sleep over take her.

Draco awoke to the sound of running water and butterfly kisses on his cheek. He turned over and grabbed Hermione pulling her on top on him causing her to squeal.

"Hello Love, what time is it?" He asked kissing her.

"Three. I thought we might take a bath together." Hermione said laying her head on his chest.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Draco said brushing her hair off her face. Hermione smiled up at him and he was sure that he just fell even more in love with her if that were possible. Hermione sat up and got off of the bed walking to the bathroom dropping her robe as she went. She stopped at the bathroom door and turned to look at him. Draco was watching her walk thinking about how lucky he was.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked smiling at him. Draco jumped up from the bed and met her at the bathroom door kissing her soundly on the mouth before they both slipped into the large Jacuzzi bathtub that Hermione had filled.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked rubbing Hermione's shoulders as they socked in the tub.

"Sore but in a good way, trust me it won't keep me from doing it again over and over." Hermione said laying her head back on his shoulder. Draco smiled to himself as he moved his hands from her shoulder to her breast. Hermione moaned as he kissed her neck and massaged her breast.

"How about again right now?' He whispered in her ear nipping at it. Hermione sat up and turned herself around lowering herself onto his already hard member. They both moaned at the contact as they made love again. Afterwards they drained the tub and showered each other off before crawling back into bed and falling into a deep sleep in each others arms.

Hermione awoke the next morning to sun beaming into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over feeling for Draco but he wasn't there. She peeked an eye open trying to see if he was just out of her reach but the spot next to her was empty. She sat up and looked around the room but didn't see him. Wrapping the sheet from the bed around her she got up and searched the suite for him which was much large than she suspected sporting not only a large bedroom but a living room as well as dining room. She walked back to the bedroom and saw Draco come in from the balcony.

"Good morning wife." Draco said coming over and greeting her with a kiss.

'Good morning husband." Hermione said with a smile.

"You look so sexy this morning." Draco said looking over Hermione who was clutching the sheet to her body, her long curls a mess.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Hermione said looking at Draco who was wearing nothing but a pair of lose sweats and a tight t-shirt his platinum hair falling into his face.

"Why don't you go put some clothes on then join me for breakfast it should be here soon." Hermione nodded and found her luggage. Pulling out a long t-shirt and knickers she put them on and put her hair up in a messy bun joining Draco in the living area of the suite. "Is that my shirt?' Draco asked raising an eye brow at her.

"Maybe?" She said with a smirk sitting next to him on the couch and leaning into him tucking her feet in beside her.

"Are you happy?" Draco asked.

"I am so happy I can't even describe it right now." Hermione said smiling up at her husband. Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I have never known such happiness." She commented.

"Me either." Draco said kissing her and pushing her back on the couch.

"Draco you said the food would be here soon." Hermione said pushing against Draco as he kissed down her neck running a hand under the shirt she was wearing.

"They can wait." Draco commented before making love to his wife again.

AN: Well there you have it. Next the epilogue and that is it people. Check out photobucket for pictures of the honeymoon suite. And remember to send me your thoughts.


	22. Epilogue

Chapter 21

Epilogue

AN: This is it the last chapter. Thank you all for taking this journey with me. Let me know your thoughts on the story as a whole and what you would have like to have seen differently and let me know as well if you want a Blaise Ginny spin off. If I get at least five request for it I will start working on it. Enjoy!

10 years later.

Hermione stood at the entrance to the garden of Malfoy manor watching as her son and young daughter as they begged their grandfather to play with them. Lucius had been pleased when Draco had told his father that Hermione was pregnant and even more so when they found out it was a boy. Scorpius Severus Malfoy was now five years old with dark brown hair but light blue eyes and looked just like his father. Then three years later Sophia Ginvera Malfoy was born and she was the light of Draco's world. With her long blonde curls and blue eyes she looked nothing like Hermione but had her wits. Even at two years old the girl was beyond her years and had the Malfoy men wrapped around her little finger.

Hermione waddled out into the garden smiling and taking in the warm summer rays.

"Come on children leave your grandfather alone." Hermione called to her children sending them off to play in the garden.

"Hermione sit you shouldn't be out here in your condition." Lucius said trying to usher her to a chair.

"I am pregnant Lucius not dying." Hermione teased the older man. After ten years of living in the same house as Lucius Malfoy the two had grown to have a certain respect for each other and when Hermione had produced a Malfoy heir she practically became his favorite person. Lucius just gave her a scowl and Hermione laughed.

"What is so funny?" Draco asked joining his family giving Hermione a kiss and saying hello to the baby growing inside her belly.

"Your father is being overbearing again." Hermione said throwing Lucius a smile.

"Your wife is being difficult again." Lucius commented back. Draco just shook his head and sat next to his wife.

"We have some company." Draco said pointing to the house where Hermione saw Ginny and Blaise walking towards them and there daughter Katarina running out to where she saw the children playing.

"How are you feeling today Hermione?" Blaise asked giving her a kiss on the cheek and shaking hands with the Malfoy men.

"Blaise never ask a pregnant woman how she is feeling, you may not like the answer." Ginny said giving Hermione and Draco both hugs.

"Ginny it is so good to see you." Hermione said. Since Ginny had started her own clothing line for pregnant witches Hermione had hardly seen her best friend and god mother to her daughter.

"You to 'Mione, you look ready to burst." Ginny said taking in Hermione's large stomach.

"Yep she should be coming out any day now I hope." Hermione said rubbing her belly.

"Let me know as soon as you go into labor and not a minute later. I can't believe I almost missed Sophia's birth." Ginny said throwing a look at Blaise who put his hands up in defeat.

"It's not my fault the girl practically ran out of Hermione." Blaise joked.

"So what brings you two over today?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"Well Ginny and I have some news for you." Blaise said standing next to his wife's chair. Hermione and Draco looked at the couple waiting to hear their news.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said beaming.

"Oh Ginny that is wonderful." Hermione said getting up from her chair and giving her best friend a hug as Draco congratulated Blaise with a hand shake and pat on the back. Even after all these years the boys were still to macho to give one another a hug. "When did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"Yesterday. I wanted you to be the first to know, well after mum of course." Ginny said not able to stop smiling.

"This is great Gin after the complication with Katarina and the doctors saying you could have anymore children this is just so wonderful." Hermione said placing a hand on her stomach feeling a sharp pain and going to sit back down.

"Hermione are you ok?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yes I am fine. I think Adelaide is happy for you as well." Hermione said feeling another pain. "I think I may just go and have a little lie down." Hermione said standing up and a gush of water coming out from between her legs. All of the men looked on horrified as Hermione looked down at the ground and looked up at everyone standing around her. "Well I guess she is really excited, Draco send for the mediwich please, Ginny will you help me up to our room." Hermione said calmly. Ginny nodded taking Hermione up to her and Draco's room.

"I will never understand how woman are so calm about that." Blaise said watching the two women go.

Hermione sat in bed holding her new daughter while Draco held their new son. Turns out Hermione had been caring twins. There was a knock on the door and Narcissa pocked her head in.

"How are you feeling dear?" Narcissa asked coming further into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"I feel fine, would you like to meet you're new grandchildren?' Hermione asked. Narcissa smiled taking the little girl from Hermione and walking over to where Draco was walking back and forth bouncing their son in his arms.

"They are beautiful." Narcissa said. "There is a herd of people wanting to come in and see you, anyone you would like me to send in first?' Narcissa asked handing Adelaide back to Hermione.

"Would you send the children in I am sure they are getting antsy." Hermione asked. Narcissa agreed and smiled at her son and his wife. Soon the door opened and Scorpius and Sophia can into the room and crawled on the bed where both Draco and Hermione sat with the new babies. "Hello my dears, I want to introduce to you your sister Adelaide and your brother Abraxis." Hermione said as the two children came over and looked at the babies curiously. Hermione looked over at Draco and he kissed her gently.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back looking at her little family. After all Hermione had been through in her life it was worth it for this moment. This is what life was all about.

AN: Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts on this story and thank you again for taking this journey with me.


End file.
